Picture Perfect
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a prince from long ago while Shiro is his demon lover. Grimmjow is a rich guy who bought the painting the lovers were locked in. When the painting releases Ichigo and Shiro in the present, they must learn things and stay together Yaoi Mpreg SxI
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Aibou" Shiro sighed, reaching over to hug his orange haired partner.

Ichigo scowled, looking away. "We've been trapped in here for how many years? And now they're gonna sell us!" He exclaimed.

"Being trapped alone with me made you…as this time calls it, very bitchy" Shiro teased, quickly nipping Ichigo's ear before fleeing with a grin. "And it's fine if we are sold around…no one can harm us in a painting" Shiro added with a serious tone.

"...If it tears or burns, YES, it can!" Ichigo pouted. "And I hope we don't get put in a bedroom, I do NOT want to see that!" He grumbled as an afterthought, with a blush.

"But it's okay to see it from the underside right? When you are the one getting done?" Shiro teased. Then he turned as the red haired man, Renji who cared for the paintings of his boss and boyfriend came up to the painting with another man. This man had blue hair. "I think this guy is buying the painting" Shiro stated.

Ichigo was still blushing as he gulped, looking at the man. "He's... He's.." He could only blush even harder.

"Hot? Sexy? _iDemon/i _worthy_?_" Shiro giggled, turning around to smirk at Ichigo.

Grimmjow was surprised when he saw the white haired Demon turn around to look at the red faced prince whose face seemed to get darkening with every comment from his perverted Demon.

Ichigo blushed. "Stop that!" He whined, only pouting when the demon hugged him.

"But I love you Aibou…and I catch you staring at another man" Shiro teased, sloppily kissing down Ichigo's neck. "Shall I punish ya now or later" Shiro purred.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to demand now since he doubted a painting could move, probably too much coffee or something.

"Shiro.." The orangette blushed, holding back a moan when the demon bit his neck.

"Now or later?" Shiro repeated, moving up to nuzzle Ichigo's ear lobe.

Grimmjow decided he liked this. Renji waved a hand in front of Grimmjow's eyes, worried about the bluette with a dazed look.

"Shiro! Not now!" He gasped, whining slightly.

Shiro smiled, kissed Ichigo's forehead and released him. "You are so squeamish about sex… eventhough we have done it so many times before…considering there isn't much TOO do" Shiro teased.

Grimmjow finally blinked and looked back at the relieved redhead. "I will take it, how much was it again?" he asked.

Ichigo only blushed even harder. "S-stop talking about it!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry…perverted Demon…beside I love any topic that includes you" Shiro chirped.

"2 million" Renji replied.

Grimmjow smirked slightly, handing over the money. "Oh... he bought us.." Ichigo said suddenly, looking at the blue haired man.

"No he bought the painting…we an't slaves or servants…we are a Human and a Demon" Shiro stated.

Grimmjow glanced at the painting before having it wrapped to be safely delivered to his house. "...I hate it when they do that..." Ichigo muttered. "It's too dark."

"I can hold you if you want…or we can play now" Shiro replied, giving Ichigo a shameless grin.

Ichigo blushed. "Pervert." He muttered.

Shiro strolled over to Ichigo and kissed his forehead. "I noticed Aibou" Shiro purred, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. Ichigo only sighed at the perverted demon. "I love you" Shiro muttered, sitting down and pulling Ichigo onto his lap. Ichigo yelped as he was pulled down into the demons' lap, but made himself comfortable anyways. "Your hair is always so soft" Shiro purred, rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's head. "And you smell nice" Ichigo sighed, leaning back.

**Short xD Another Roleplay between me and IS…I will update this every few days till we get close to where we are…okay? Review please ^^**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow had his new painting hung in the main living room. It was straight across from the fancy leather couch. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch, staring at the painting. "...Shiro?" Ichigo asked, staring out of the painting. "...don't you feel it? Like, like something's trying to pull us out of the painting?"

"…I don't think anyone knows magic or anything to take us out of the painting Aibou" Shiro sighed. "Though getting out of the painting would be nice…"

Grimmjow decided he needed some sleep. He stood and started out of the room. Suddenly, Ichigo was pulled out of the painting somehow. He yelped as he hit the floor, face first. "What the hell!" He squeaked.

Grimmjow whipped around, eyes wide. "…Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Shiro stepped out of the painting, pulling Ichigo to his feet. "Something broke the edge of the painting" he smirked.

"Thanks Shiro.." Ichigo said, ignoring the bluenette. "...Am I having another dream or are we really out of the painting?" He asked.

"If it's a dream then shame on you, dreaming of another man…but I am pretty sure this is real" Shiro stated. Then Shiro bit his wrist. "Owwie…that hurts so this is real"  
>"...Well, that's nice.. but what era are we in?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him.<p>

"Era?" Grimmjow echoed.

"…did Humans become stupider?" Shiro asked.

Grimmjow scowled. "Do you mean the year" he asked.

"Guess that works too"

"It's 2011" Grimmjow snapped.

"…Damn…over 1,400 years" Shiro muttered.

"That makes me... how old?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide.

"Let's go with 19" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo slowly nodded, before smiling slightly. "..We're free!" He chirped.

"Okay but who are you two, and where did you come from?" Grimmjow snarled.

"I'm Shiro…demon of persuasiveness and temptation…and this is my King, Ichigo" Shiro purred, eyes gleaming with amusement

Grimmjow looked between the two curiously. "...We came out of the painting. We were trapped in there for a... long time.." Ichigo murmured.

"Ever heard of the 'tainted King'…The young prince fell in love with a Demon, a male one at that…He was thrown away from his home cuz they thought he was tainted…then he was locked up in a painting with his Demon Lover" Shiro explained.

Ichigo blushed, nodding slightly as he looked over at Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed. "Maybe Nel is right…I DO need more sleep…first I see the painting moving and now I am being told two people just fell out of the painting" Grimmjow muttered.

"..." Ichigo stared at him blankly and unblinking.

"Maybe you need to OPEN your eyes…we are real, not pictures" Shiro smirked. "I can make pictures if you want though"

"I am suppose to believe a prince and demon came out of a painting I bought?" Grimmjow asked.

"Use your imagation if you must" Shiro teased.

Ichigo simply nodded. "Now, um... can you tell us what changed since we've been gone?"

"Well if it's been over 1400 years, pretty much everything is different…though surprising you both speak Japanese" Grimmjow answered. "Guess you should know to start, Kings and Queens don't rule in this country"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "..Then who runs everything? Don't tell me that theirs no rule."

"The rule is sorta a few groups that make agreements on what to do about everything…and the groups are made by the people" Grimmjow replied.

"That's... strange..." Ichigo muttered.

"I guess from your point of view…it seems normal to me" Grimmjow replied.

"...And... what type of bugs are lighting up the house, may I ask? Lightning bugs?" Ichigo asked, staring at the light fixtures in the ceiling and the lamps.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"What is lighting up the house" Shiro snorted.

"Electricity?" Grimmjow responded.

"...Ela-what?" Ichigo asked, looking at him as if he were insane.

"…It's harassed energy that is converted into light and heat" Grimmjow tried to explain.

Ichigo just stared at him blankly. "Uh..."

"…Nevermind…Electricity is a type of bug then" Grimmjow sighed.

"...Oh." Ichigo looked over at Shiro, smiling again. He suddenly tackled the albino, hugging him and burying his face into his neck happily.

Shiro caught him, petting his head. "Does this mean now?" Shiro teased, kissing Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo muttered a very small, very quite 'Maybe'.

"…Please don't fuck in my living room" Grimmjow groaned.

Apparently Grimmjow's words when unheard because the two were already kissing fiercely. Grimmjow's eye twitched as he growled. He stepped forward to pull them apart when his phone started ringing VERY loudly. Ichigo jumped at the sound, accidently biting Shiro's tongue as he latched himself to the demons torso, his eyes wide. "Wow…best timing ever Nnoitra" Grimmjow muttered. He looked at the scared prince, sighing. "It's my phone…a way to communicate fast" Grimmjow explained before picking up the phone. "What is it Nnoitra? And if this has ANYTHING to do with a slut you fucked I will hang up on you and call Nel again" Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo stared at him, before trying to comfort Shiro, whom was cursing about his bleeding tongue. "It wurts" Shiro pouted.

"…Actually I was going to tell you we are going clubbing tonight" Nnoitra snorted to his long time best friend.

"I have things to do" Grimmjow sighed.

"Which you can do tomorrow cuz we are going clubbing tonight and you are coming because you NEED to get laid or you will turn into a bigger prick than you already are" Nnoitra explained.

"Sorry Shiro..." Ichigo said, hugging the demon.

"I knoow" Shiro sighed, nuzzling Ichigo slightly.

"I am not going" Grimmjow snarled into the phone.

"You are coming, I already got Emo, sleepy, and pinky so you are coming too" Nnoitra snapped.

"What about the girls?" Grimmjow asked.

"You want Nel and Harribel to come? You gone crazy or something?" Nnoitra gasped.

"…They will kill us if we don't invite them" Grimmjow sighed.

"..Um, what's this... 'clubing'?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him.

"Who was that Grimmjow? Did you already fuck some slut?" Nnoitra snorted.

"I would shut up while you are still in one piece" Grimmjow snarled.

"Fine fine…keep your whiskers on kitty" Nnoitra teased.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Grimmjow snapped.

"You act like a panther so you are a kitty" Nnoitra teased.

Ichigo just stared at him. "If I say I will come will you shut up and leave me alone" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, we will see you in an hour" Nnoitra snickered before hanging up.

"Your boyfriend?" Shiro asked.

"Hell no" Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo pushed Shiro down into a chair before sitting in his lap and getting comfortable, a habit of his. "...What then?"

"He is one of my oldest friends" Grimmjow replied. "Most annoying one too" he added.

"...So, what's clubing?" Ichigo asked again after a moment, tilting his head.

"…It's a place where you go dancing and drinking" Grimmjow replied after thinking for a moment.

"...Like a ball?" Ichigo asked yet another question, tilting his head.

"Kinda…but the dancing is much faster and different and the drinks are usually alcoholic" Grimmjow responded, trying to think of how to explain it.

"...Strange... so uh, where do me and Shiro go?" Ichigo stared at him for a moment before glancing over at Shiro, who was still pouting.

"I guess you can come with me to the club or you get stay in the house or you can leave if you want" Grimmjow listed.

"I wanna see this club you speak of" Shiro stated, hugging Ichigo close. "But I will go wherever Ichigo goes"

"...I don't think we should go out yet, I mean, we need to learn about all the new customs and stuff..."Ichigo stated, leaning back into Shiro's hold.

Grimmjow sighed, he went into the other room and came back with his laptop. "What's that?" Shiro asked.

"It's a computer…it tell you anything you want to know as long as you know the right question" Grimmjow stated.

"...Computer..." Ichigo echoed, tilting his head.

"Yeah" Grimmjow nodded. He typed in the words i_The Tainted Prince/i _and clicked enter. A bunch of sites came up.

Ichigo squinted at the screen. "Awfully bright."

"You could say that" Grimmjow sighed.

"This is our story!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Wow." Ichigo said in awe.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Anything you want to know?" he asked.

Ichigo shrugged. Shiro grabbed the laptop, typing in 'Fuck'. "I wanna know what this word means" Shiro stated.

"This should be interesting" Grimmjow snorted.

"1. The universally recognized "F word"

2. N. Implying complete and utter confusion  
>3. N. a really stupid person<br>4. V. To procreate  
>5. adj. Can be used to modify any word for more passion<br>6. Int. Expresses disgust  
>7. Int. Expresses complete surprise and joy<br>8. adv. Can be used to make a command more urgent

1. I do not accept the "F word" as your name  
>2. What in the fuck?<br>3. You stupid fuck!  
>4. I suggest we go fuck in your mothers bed while eating crackers and petting a cat name mittens!<br>5. This fucking guy was so fucking weird. He asked me if I was fucking insane.  
>6. Aw, FUCK!<br>7. Holy fuck! You guys rock!  
>8. Just fucking jump before I fucking kick you in the balls!" Shiro read.<p>

Ichigo blushed. "Please, never use that word again..."He muttered.

"Why?" Shiro asked with a smirk.

"Because." Ichigo huffed, looking away.

"Can he use slut, whore, bitch, ass, prick, shit, crap, fag, or stuff like that?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

"...What do they mean?" Ichigo asked warrily.

"Can Shiro use any of those words" Grimmjow repeated.

"...I need to know what they mean." Ichigo repeated.

"I don't wanna hurt your innocent mind Ichi" Grimmjow teased.

"...Then no.." Ichigo said, blushing.

"But you would be my bitch Ichi…you are mine and that's what this website says" Shiro pouted, pointing at the computer screen.

"Sh-shiro!" Ichigo gasped, his face burning red.

"What? You are mine" Shiro pouted.

"He's your uke and you are his seme" Grimmjow snorted.

"...uke?" Ichigo wondered, though he already had a feeling on what it meant.

"You are his bitch…his submissive" Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed and sighed, muttering something about 'Why he got stuck with two perverts'.

"You know you love it Kingy~" Shiro purred, nuzzling Ichigo again.

Ichigo only blushed even harder, but leaned into Shiro anyways.

**There should have been a break here…but the thing was too long…this is about half of it…how you like this so far xD Fuck definition from urbandictonary**

**REVIEW BITCHES**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow sighed, getting up to change, Nnoitra would be here soon and he needed at least a shower before he left. He would probably need an excuse for who Ichigo and Shiro were too just in case Nnoitra saw them. Ichigo stared after him for a moment before turning to Shiro, leaning close and kissing him before the other could say anything. Shiro smiled against the kiss, gently licking at Ichigo's lips for entrance as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and the other around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned softly, allowing the demon entrance as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro purred, rubbing himself against Ichigo as he slipped his tongue into the familiar territory. Ichigo turned himself fully around, to where he was straddling the demon. The albino gently pushed his uke to the ground where they kissed more deeply, clothes being torn away. Ichigo moaned, arching into the demon's touch as he gripped ash white locks. Shiro sucked at the orangette's neck, grinding against Ichigo more. Ichigo moaned again, his hands moving to claw at the demon's back. Shiro started to kiss down Ichigo's bare chest ."I love you Ichigo" Shiro purred between kisses.

"Shiro." Ichigo breathed out, gripping the albino's shoulders.

"Hmmm?" Shiro rumbled, yanking off Ichigo's pants and underwear.

"Shiro... more..." Ichigo pleaded softly into the albino's ear, pulling the other even closer.

Shiro smiled, "as you wish my king" was all he said before deeply kissing Ichi.

Ichigo nearly purred as he started to tug on Shiro's pants, the demon only have taken off his shirt. "Excuse me…but I think I said not to fuck in my living room" Grimmjow growled, now dressed in a white button-up shirt with half the buttons down and black slacks. Apparently, the two on the floor hadn't heard him. Grimmjow growled. He stalked over, picked up the laptop, chose a song, and blasted it to scare the hell out of the horny guys. Ichigo jumped and bit Shiro's tongue, again. "Ah!"

"I said at least 3 times DON'T FUCK IN MY FUCKING LIVING ROOM" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo blushed, burying his face into Shiro's neck and hiding himself under Shiro's body. "God…who knew people even that long ago were just as perverted as people now days" Grimmjow muttered.

"He's been living with a Demon for a long time…get over it blueberry" Shiro cracked, sitting up and pulling his naked uke onto his lap.  
>Ichigo blushed even harder, pressing his face a little harder into Shiro's neck. "Shutup!"<p>

"Can you at least wear pant till I leave…if my sister see this I'm dead" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo nodded, looking around for his pants. "It's not like I want to go around naked!" He blushed.

"Yes you do Kingy" Shiro teased.

Grimmjow sighed when he heard a loud knocking at the door.

"No, I don't!" Ichigo blushed even harder, throwing a pillow at Shiro's head as he looked around for his pants. Shiro had either torn them to shreds or thrown them really, really far away.

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo's pant from the doorway and tossed them to him. "Get fucking dressed" he growled before heading towards the door.

Ichigo flinched slightly at his tone before retreating over to Shiro's side, quickly pulling on the pants. "GRIMMY-CHAN" a loud, high pitched woman's voice squealed.

Grimmjow was promptly tackled to the floor in a hug. "You called Nel and Harribel?" Grimmjow asked, trying to unattach his older sister from his neck.

"You said I should" Nnoitra smirked. Ichigo hid behind Shiro's body, peaking over his shoulder to look at the newcomers. "Grimmjow...who are those boys over there" Nnoitra chuckled, pointing at the topless boys.

"They are so cute" Nel squealed.

Ichigo blushed and ducked behind Shiro, both hands on either of Shiro's shoulders. "Ichigo and Shiro" Grimmjow sighed.

"And who are they? They are topless in your house…having a threesome we should know about?" Nnoitra chuckled.

"…I want a video of that" Nel purred, drooling slightly.

Ichigo blushed even harder, pressing his face into Shiro's neck. Shiro chuckled darkly. As much as he loved Ichigo clinging to him, he didn't like these people. He looked at the two of them coldly, eyes showing little emotion, just like a normal demon's. Nel gulped slightly and Nnoitra blinked. "...Shiro, please, don't try to kill someone again..." Ichigo sighed, his body relaxing against Shiro's.

"I would like to see him try" Nnoitra sneered.

"I wouldn't tempt the guy" Grimmjow muttered.

"But you should probably listen to your whiny bitch" Nnoitra crackled. Ichigo hugged himself a little closer to Shiro, but peaked over his shoulder to glare at Nnoitra, though flinched slightly when the man glared at him, making him hide behind Shiro again. "Tch…just like a woman" Nnoitra snorted.

Grimmjow instantly moved away from his green haired sister. He stood next to Shiro and Ichigo as Nel leaped at Nnoitra, starting to beat the living shit out of him. Ichigo watched, his eyes wide. "Wow." He said simply.

"Yeah" Grimmjow chuckled.

"How long does it take to…what did Nnoitra said this time" a snake like man, Gin asked.

"Pretty much referred to woman as weak, scared, little bitches" Grimmjow snorted.

"How many times does Nel need to beat him before he learns the bitch runs the relationship…they are complicated creatures who can easily whip their 'man' into shape…what they want, they get" Gin laughed.

"I'm not a woman!" Ichigo snapped, looking over at them.

"You are close enough" Shiro chuckled. "Since you wear dresses for me"

"World's first crossdresser" Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo scowled. "Just shut up!" He growled.

"YOU SEXIST BASTARD" Nel yelled as she kneed Nnoitra in the gut.

"You think we should save him?" Gin asked.

"Let him suffer" Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo smiled slightly as he hugged Shiro from behind. "...I think I like her."

"More than your demon?" Shiro teased.

"All women, ukes, and bitches like Nel" Gin chuckled.

"...I like I like my demon more..." Ichigo mumbled, hugging Shiro a little tighter.

"How cute…Grimmjow who are your new friends?" Gin asked.

"Ichigo and Shiro" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo nodded. "We came out of the painting." He stated, pointing at the painting on the wall.

"Really?" Gin smirked.

Grimmjow sighed, Gin would believe anything seeing as he thought Grimmjow was a Neko, Ulquiorra was a vampire, Nnoitra was a werewolf, and Nel was a siren, anything was possible in his crack-headed mind. Ichigo nodded, blushing softly when Shiro twisted around and pulled him into his lap. Everyone turned their attention to Nel after she stood up, Nnoitra's body twisted very wrong. "Guess we have to drop him off at the hospital…they are going to question how he is already this injured again" Grimmjow grumbled, glaring at his sister.

"He deserved it…sexist bastard" Nel pouted.

"Agreed" Gin laughed.

"...I like your friends.. just not the tall one." Ichigo commented, looking over at Grimmjow.

"I doubt you would still be saying that if you met all of them" Grimmjow snorted.

"Oh…is there something wrong with the rest of us?" a monotone voice asked.

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra. "Mostly you emo ass"

"Awww Grimmkitty be nice to your cousin" Gin scolded.

"Not likely" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Nel…would you please stop beating up Nnoitra…the bills are high enough" Ulquiorra asked, looking over at the pouting Nel.

"...I still like them." Ichigo stated, leaning back into Shiro's chest.

"You just like everyone don't ya" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I bet he would hate Luppi" Gin smirked.

"I am pretty sure even his own parents hate that whiny, self-centered bitch" Grimmjow growled.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow's exboyfriend…though I think he slept with Nnoitra while dating you" Gin replied.

Ichigo just stared at them. "...I probably wouldn't like him then."

Grimmjow almost smirked, these two caught on fast. "Why didn't you kill him if he cheated?" Shiro asked.

"Almost did…it was fun sending him to the hospital for a few months" Grimmjow chuckled, a feral grin on his lips.

"More like a year crazy kitty" Gin laughed.

"I'm taking Nnoitra to the hospital" Ulquiorra sighed, picking up the tall man's broken, limp form.

Ichigo watched. "Weren't you guys going somewhere?" He asked, looking over at the small group.

"Yeah the club…you two coming?" Gin asked.

Ichigo shook his head no.

"Why not? Don't like drinking or dancing?" Gin asked. Ichigo stared at him blankly. "How long have they been in that painting?"

"Like 1400 years" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Have you at least given them the basics" Gin asked.

"I think fast food would probably be the next thing on the list" Grimmjow sighed.

"What about porn?" Gin smirked.

Ichigo looked over at Gin. "...About what?"

"Porn…it's video of other people have sex and such" Gin responded.

Ichigo immediately blushed. "…I think I need some Ichigo porn" Shiro stated.

Ichigo blushed even harder. "Shiro!" He snapped.

"What?" Shiro asked innocently. At that moment, Ichigo honestly wanted to strangle Shiro. Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead. "You can have some of me if you want" he teased.

"Shiro! Stop that!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Talking or kissing your forehead…because I can think of a lot of other places to kiss" Shiro asked.

"Talking!" Ichigo snapped, blushing still.

"My lips are sealed then" Shiro replied before pressing a finger to his lips.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temples. Shiro smiled, nuzzling Ichigo's neck silently. That only made Ichigo sigh in frustration again. "Your seme is pretty affection with you" Gin smirked. Ichigo scowled, glaring over at Gin. "Just commenting on something…don't get mad Ichiberry" teased Gin.

"...Please don't call me that." Ichigo grumbled.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because." Ichigo huffed.

"That's not a good enough reason Ichiberry"

"Yes it is!" Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not"

"Just stop arguing with him" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo scowled and looked away. Shiro smirked, licking Ichigo's ear lobe. Ichigo shivered, the blush that was still on his face darkening even further. "This may not be the living room but that rule stands in all of the house" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo glared over at him. "I wasn't gonna do anything!" He snapped, apparently in a bad mood.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood…he needs to be laid" Gin laughed.

"You be quiet!" Ichigo snapped.

"Or what?" Gin teased.

Shiro smiled an evil grin. Ichigo growled, the only thing holding him back from tackling the silver haired man was Shiro's arms wound tightly around his waist. "You can go kill him if you want" Shiro muttered, nuzzling Ichigo's neck again.

"...Can I?" Ichigo asked innocently, glancing behind him at Shiro.

"Of course…go for the heart King…that is if you want a quick kill" Shiro chirped, releasing Ichigo.

Ichigo sat there dumbly for a moment before leaping at Gin, intent to kill, but yelped when he's grabbed by Grimmjow. He pouted, hanging limply in the man's arms, the only thing holding him in the air being Grimmjow's arm around his waist. "You can kill Nnoitra when he gets out of the hospital…but I don't recommend attacking Gin…like ever" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo huffed before trying to get out of Grimmjow's grasp. "Let him down Grimmkitty…if he wants to attack me he can learn the hard way" Gin purred.

"...I REALLY wanna kill him... Shiro? Can you?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Shiro hopefully.

"Sounds fun" Shiro chuckled darkly, rising to his feet.

His golden eyes seemed to glow with the excitement of a coming fight. He moved fast, nailing Gin in the jaw. Gin rolled back, grinning as he wiped away the blood. Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Shiro!" He chirped, knowing full well that the demon was barely done.

Gin swung at Shiro. The albino sidestepped, grabbing Gin's fist. He threw the snake like male into a wall, moving with great speed to choke the silver haired man. Ichigo's smile only grew. "Okay if you two are going to fight, take it outside and don't kill each other…nothing more than 3 months in the hospital wounds" Grimmjow growled.

"And if we refuse" Shiro asked.

"I wouldn't demonboy" Grimmjow snarled, tightening his grip on Ichigo so he would squeak.

Ichigo squeaked, stilling in his efforts to get out of the man's grip so it wouldn't tighten anymore that it already had. "Hurt Ichigo and I kill you" Shiro snarled.

"Then take the fighting outside" Grimmjow sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"...Just do what he said." Ichigo grumbled, pouting. Shiro scowled, turning and walking out the door his hand still gripped firmly around Gin's neck. Grimmjow didn't follow, just watched them leave. "...Can you let go now?" Ichigo asked, irritated.

"No…you don't want to get in the middle of that fight" Grimmjow replied.

"..." Ichigo glared up at him.

"Don't glare Ichi" Grimmjow smirked.

"Your not the boss of me!" Ichigo stated childishly, his face going from a glare to a pout.

"You look pretty cute when you pout Ichiberry" Grimmjow purred, giving a feral grin.

Ichigo growled. "Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Fine…I will call you kitten then" Grimmjow responded smugly.

"...Don't you dare." Ichigo growled lowly.

"I do as I like Kitten" Grimmjow teased.

"...I said stop." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow leaned his face closer to Ichigo. "Give me a good reason why not to Kitten" Grimmjow replied.

"...Stop." He threatened.

"Why?"

"Because I said to."

"And since when is that a good reason…here you aren't a King, you are just an average little uke" Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo blushed at that. "Does being an average little uke really embarrass you that much?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Be quiet!" Ichigo pleaded, pouting again.

"Still not a King…I have no intend to listen…sorry Kitten but you still look adorable while pouting" Grimmjow smirked.

"..."

Grimmjow frowned at the lack of speech. He squeezed Ichigo's ass with a rather large smirk. Ichigo squeaked and blushed, renewing his efforts to try and get out of the man's grip. "Something wrong Kitten?" Grimmjow teased, walking towards the living room, arms still firmly wrapped around Ichigo.

"...Let go." Ichigo snapped, glaring up at the man.

"Of what?" the blue haired male smirked. Ichigo growled low in his throat. Grimmjow sighed, releasing his hold on Ichigo's ass. Then he dropped Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo yelped as he landed face first on the couch. Grimmjow's smirk just grew as he sat down on the couch next to Ichigo. Ichigo scooted to the other side, not at all trusting the perverted, blue haired man. "What? Don't like me kitten" Grimmjow purred, prowling forward and catching Ichigo's chin which he bought close to his own face. Ichigo blushed and pulled back, panicking a little when his head hit the armrest. "Calm down kitten…I am not gonna hurt you" Grimmjow said calming, though his grin only grew more feral.

"...Yes you are." He squeaked, blushing.

"How so?" Grimmjow asked, they were also nose to nose but Grimmjow didn't pull towards Ichigo anymore.

"B-because..." He trailed off, blushing bright crimson. Shiro was the only one who could touch him like this, so why wasn't he getting mad?

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Ichigo gulped, glancing at the door. Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ichigo's nose. "I like it when you pay attention to me" Grimmjow stated. Ichigo tried to sink into the couch, looking back up at Grimmjow. "Do you really want to do that…and get trapped even more" Grimmjow smirked.

"..." He tried to glare at the man over him but it just seemed to die out on Grimmjow, the man's smirk only widening when panic crossed his eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you" Grimmjow repeated.

He nuzzled Ichigo's chest like a kitten would have done. "But you can't touch me like this!" He squeaked, his eyes wide as Grimmjow continued to nuzzle his chest.

"And why can't I touch you…you could easily escape if you wanted" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo gulped, looking down at the man. He wanted to escape, but he felt frozen to the spot. Grimmjow kept his eyes locked with Ichigo as he moved his head down, pressing his lips to Ichigo's softer ones. Ichigo gasped, his hands gripping Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. "Excuse me…but unless you want me to kill you I would get off my mate" growled a low distorted voice. Grimmjow let Ichigo up slightly, glancing at Shiro.

"Sh-shiro!" Ichigo squeaked, blushing madly.

"Look don't touch…I thought that was a rule" Shiro almost whined.

Ichigo tried again to push Grimmjow off of him. Grimmjow let Ichigo up. Shiro glared at Grimmjow. Ichigo got up from the couch and nearly ran over to Shiro, blushing as he looked down in shame. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo, stroking the orangette's hair. "Your friend is outside bleeding…unless you want him to bleed out I would get your ass to patching him up…and unless you want wounds worse than that don't touch my Ichigo again" Shiro snarled.

Ichigo hugged Shiro back, glancing behind him to send a glare Grimmjow's way. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, going outside to get Gin. Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry Shiro...I tried to stop him.."

"It's okay…he didn't do anything to you right?" Shiro asked, his voice slightly panicked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Um.. tried to though..."

"Maybe we should find someone else to help us learn about this time…or just work with it" Shiro suggested.

"I dunno... I mean, who else would help us?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I beat up the only other one" Shiro replied.

"...I... I kinda like Grimmjow..." Ichigo mumbled, blushing brightly.

"…Just so I am clear…like him as a friend or like him as a sex buddy?" Shiro asked. "...Or like a boyfriend?" he added with hesitance.

Ichigo blushed even more. "I-I dunno..."

Grimmjow peeked his head into the room. "I have to take Gin to the hospital…don't destroy the house" he stated before disappearing from the doorway. "Oh and I like you too Ichi~" Grimmjow called seconds later.

Ichigo glared at the door before turning back to Shiro. Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead half heartedly. Ichigo sighed, leaning up and kissing Shiro firmly on the lips. Shiro instantly kissed back, pulling Ichigo closer. One hand around Ichigo's waist and the other on the back of Ichigo's head. He gently bit Ichigo's lip. Ichigo opened his mouth at that, his hands digging into coarse white hair. Shiro slid his tongue in, exploring the familiar territory. Ichigo moaned, tugging harshly at ash locks. Shiro purred, breaking the kiss to suck at Ichigo's Adam's apple. Ichigo moaned, grabbing at Shiro's pants. Shiro smirked, pulling off his pants as well as Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned again, pressing closer. "Blowjob or good fucking" Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"Ah... Shiro... I want you in me..." Ichigo whispered back, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Works for me my beautiful King" Shiro whispered, licking 3 of his fingers before inserting one up Ichigo's tight ass. Ichigo whimpered slightly, kissing Shiro to ignore the pain. Shiro kept the kiss sweet but passionate, as he slowly added the 2nd finger. Ichigo moaned, pressing back on Shiro's fingers. The kiss suddenly turned more passionate, fiery, heated. Shiro quickly added a 3rd finger. Ichigo arched into the demon, whimpering softly. Shiro kept his lips locked with Ichigo's, thrusting his fingers in and out of the stretching, warm heat. Ichigo pressed back on the fingers, breaking the kiss to press his face into Shiro's neck. Shiro smiled slightly, kissing the top of Ichigo's head. He pulled out his fingers, adjusting his large dick in front of Ichigo's entrance. He quickly pushed it in, stopping to let Ichigo adjust. Ichigo winced before moaning when Shiro gave a shallow thrust, making his body jolt when the demon hit his prostate with that little action. "Horny much?" Shiro teased, kissing Ichigo's neck down his chest.

"Shiro, more!" Ichigo wined, pressing down. Shiro only smirked, struck Ichigo's prostate once more as he developed a steady but fast pace. Ichigo was soon pressing back down on Shiro's length, his hands gripping the demons shoulders. Shiro took Ichigo's member into his hand, pumping it at a pace matching his thrusts. "Ah!" Ichigo shuddered, his nails digging into Shiro's shoulders. Shiro pressed his lips to Ichigo in a gentle but passionate kiss. "Ah...shiro... I-I'm close!" Ichigo said, his hips pressing down firmly.

"Then come for me Kingy" Shiro purred, nuzzling Ichigo's ear lobe before biting it. Ichigo whimpered, coming into Shiro's hand. Shiro purred, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. He thrusted a few more times before coming all over their stomachs. Ichigo smiled slightly before resting his head in the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "Love ya Ichigo" he purred.

"...Can we take a nap?" Ichigo wondered, his voice muffled slightly by Shiro's neck.

"Sure Kingy…but do you really wanna sleep on the floor?" Shiro snickered. Without waiting for a respond, Shiro scooped up Ichigo, carrying him to Grimmjow's bedroom. He dropped Ichigo on the bed, curling up beside him. Ichigo sighed, curling up in Shiro's arms, before drifting asleep. Shiro waited till Ichigo was asleep before following him.

**Here…I am going on a vacation from tomorrow (16th) to the 22****nd**** or the 23****rd****…so I am leaving you with this…I except reviews on my stories when I get back…or no Christmas story for you people .**

**Anyway…me and IS had fun with this xD…silly Grimm…trying to take Shiro's King xD**

**REVIEW**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else .**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Grimmjow got home from dropping Gin off he knew something was wrong. Probably the cum stains on the carpet of the living room and the discarded pants on the floor. He went up to his room, only to find them sleeping naked in his bed. Grimmjow growled slightly. He silently walked over to his nightstand, setting an alarm for a minute later. Then stood back for the results. When the alarm went off, Ichigo jumped nearly a foot in the air, his head colliding with Shiro's chin because he had curled up in Shiro's arms, his head tucked under the other's chin. "…You really hate loud noises" Grimmjow commented.

Shiro glared at Grimmjow, rubbing his chin in pain. Ichigo was grasping the top of his head. "What was that for?" He whined.

"For fucking in my house" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo blushed but glared at him anyways. "And you were practically trying to fuck Ichigo earlier" Shiro growled.

"It's my house" Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo grabbed the covers and pulled them over both his and Shiro's heads, fully intent on going back to sleep. Grimmjow sighed, turning to the door. "Guess I will take the guest room" he muttered. He was about to leave when he stopped. "Under no circumstances try to cook I am NOT paying for a broken kitchen"

"Go away!" Ichigo yelled at him, peaking his head out from the blankets a little.

"Fine" Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes as he disappeared from the doorway.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Shiro..." Ichigo whispered, leaning up to where they were almost kissing.

Shiro smiled softly, cupping Ichigo's cheek. "Mmm?" he purred.

"Nothing..." Ichigo said softly, before kissing Shiro firmly on the lips.

Shiro deepened the kiss, pulling Ichigo closer to himself. Ichigo opened his mouth to Shiro's persistent licking, battling the others tongue for a second before the other won easily. Shiro made almost purring noise, as he let his tongue roam the wet carven. After a moment Ichigo pulled back, smiling a little at the others pout before pressing his face into the others neck and hugging himself tightly to the other. Shiro smiled slightly at that, soothingly running his finger through the others hair.

Grimmjow got up from sleeping in the guest room. Shiro and Ichigo were still asleep in HIS room. He had to smirk at how cute Ichigo looked though. "Yo, wake up" he called, leaning against the door frame. Ichigo mumbled something and buried his face into Shiro's neck, obviously not wanting to get up. Grimmjow sighed, walking over to the bed. He grabbed both of them by their necks and dragged them from the bed. Ichigo yelped trying to get away. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, releasing them with a smirk. He tossed them some clothes off his dresser. "Get dressed and come to the kitchen" he sighed before turning and leaving.

"Asshole" Shiro muttered.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen first, only an oversize shirt on that reached mid thighs and some loose boxers. Shiro had taken his pants and refused to let him wear them, hence the reason he had not pants on. "Nice outfit" Grimmjow smirked, flipping the pancakes on the stove.

Ichigo blushed. "Shutup!" He snapped, tugging down on the bottom of the shirt.

"My house…I can say what I want" Grimmjow laughed. Shiro came in, shirtless but wearing pants. Ichigo stared over at Shiro for about three minutes, before he realized what he was doing and blushed hard, looking away. Shiro smirked, sitting down on one of the chairs. Loud footsteps sounded to the kitchen. A HUGE white panther with blue eyes matching her owner's. Ichigo squeaked, his eyes large as he backed up to where Shiro was. The panther looked at Ichigo and Shiro, stalking towards them. "Pantera, no" Grimmjow snapped. The panther looked over at him, growling lowly. "Well you can have the white one if you want" Grimmjow teased.

"I an't food for an oversized cat…it's food for ME" Shiro purred.

"...Can you please tell that thing to back off?" Ichigo squeaked, not even relaxing when Shiro pulled him into his lap.

"Pantera" Grimmjow sighed. She instantly turned and walked over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow kneeled to stroke her ears. "Surprised you didn't wake up last night..."

Grimmjow got back up to finish the pancakes. "That thing's been here the whole time?" Ichigo croaked, his face paling.

"She lives here" Grimmjow replied.

"You have a pet cat? Just like Ichigo has me for a pet" Shiro asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Your not me pet."Ichigo grumbled and blushed again. "It's more like I'm yours." He added, almost too low to hear but Shiro was able to.

Shiro grinned. He liked, no loved the sound of that. Grimmjow finished making the pancakes, getting the eggs, sausages and other breakfast food out of their already done cooling area. He moved everyone to the table. Grimmjow toss Pantera a sausage as well. "C'mon and eat" Grimmjow called.

Ichigo sighed, getting up and sitting in his own seat next to Shiro and as far away from Grimmjow and Pantera as possible. Shiro picked up a hot pancake and nibbled on it. "This bread is good" he stated.

"It's called a pancake" Grimmjow replied.

"...Its... interesting." Ichigo commented, nibbling on his own pancake.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a moment before going back to his food. When the doorbell rang, Grimmjow looked over at Pantera. "Get the door…if it's Nel slam it" Grimmjow commanded.

Pantera nodded, leaving the room. "...Don't you have a job or something?" Ichigo asked after a moment, looking over at Grimmjow.

"He does…and he will be late for it if he can't hurry up" Ulquiorra answered from the doorway.

"…Emo ass…The ripped jeans suits you" Grimmjow smirked, glancing Pantera who had part of Ulquiorra's pant in her mouth.

"Shut up and finish eating…you will be late as it is" Ulquiorra replied.

Ichigo smiled slightly, glancing over at Shiro whom looked like he had stuffed the whole pancake in his mouth, some of it hanging out. "I like pancakes" Shiro chirped.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Let's call him a fellow actor…very into roles" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"He just seems like an idiot to me" Ulquiorra replied.

"That too" Grimmjow agreed. Ichigo could only giggle when he watched Shiro stuff another pancake in his mouth. "Shiro you are going to choke yourself" Grimmjow called.

"Demons don't die easy Grimmkitty" Shiro smirked, grinning at the slight eye twitch Grimmjow gave at the nickname.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Grimmjow quickly finished eating and got up. Ulquiorra went to start the car. Ichigo watched them leave. "...Now what?" he asked, looking over at Shiro while he scooted his chair closer to the demon's.

Shiro simply pulled Ichigo onto his lap, nuzzling the younger's neck. Ichigo sighed and leaned back into the touch, his eyes falling closed. "What you wanna do today?" Shiro asked.

After a moment Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno." he murmured.

"Wanna explore?" Shiro asked.

After a moment Ichigo shook his head."we could get hurt or something, we still know next to nothing about this world..."

"Demons don't die easily" Shiro repeated. "And I will protect you" he added.

"...Shiro, we could get into trouble, like, with the law or something." Ichigo said, turning around in Shiro's arms to were he was straddling the demon.

"Immoral demon…I don't give two shits about the law" Shiro replied, kissing Ichigo gently.

Ichigo sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, but I do. ...You can go if you really want to."

"You sure you will be okay?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo chuckled again. "I'll be fine."

"Okay…but if you need me, just call and I will come back as quickly as possible" Shiro sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "Okay." He stated, climbing off of Shiro's lap.

Shiro kissed Ichigo's nose. "Have careful" he purred. Then he looked at Pantera. "Don't hurt my mate" he growled.

Pantera nodded, understanding an alpha's protectiveness over his beta. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Ichigo said, picking up Shiro's empty plate off of the table.

Shiro smiled again, this time kissing Ichigo lips for a quick, soft kiss. "I shouldn't be gone long" Shiro commented before leaving, still shirtless. Ichigo rolled his eyes and brought the empty plates to the sink. He didn't know how to use it but he could at least put the dishes there.

**Updating this ^^ REVIEW!**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about an hour since Shiro had left to go explore and Ichigo was exploring the computer. The door opened and closed, signaling someone was home. "Shiro? is that you?" Ichigo called out, not bothering to look up from the screen.

He had found a page on world history and he was catching up on what had happened while he was gone. "Shiro left?" an amused voice asked.

Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes went large as he looked over at Grimmjow. "G-grimmjow! I-I thought you had work..." He said, blushing when Grimmjow leaned in close.

"Seems they weren't ready so filming starts tomorrow" Grimmjow replied before realizing Ichigo didn't understand any of that. "I'm actor, we make entertainment for people to see" he added, pulling Ichigo closer to him, nearly on his lap. Ichigo squeaked, pressing his palms against Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow smirked. "What's wrong? I am not going to hurt ya Kitten" Grimmjow asked.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, blushing as Grimmjow pulled him all the way onto his lap.

"Having my kitten sit on my lap" Grimmjow purred, arm around Ichigo's waist to keep the smaller in place on his lap.

"I-I'm not yours!" Ichigo exclaimed, pushing against Grimmjow's chest.

"You are now…as soon as you came into my life, you became _mine_ and no one and nothing will change that fact Ichigo Kurosaki" Grimmjow growled

"G-grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his eyes large.

Grimmjow was acting... odd. Grimmjow knew he was scaring Ichigo, he didn't want to scare him. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer, forcing Ichigo to lay his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. The bluenette gently rubbed Ichigo's back; it was in a way comforting. "Sorry" he muttered lowly, almost too low for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo gulped, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" He asked softly, relaxing slightly. Grimmjow didn't answer, only gently kissed Ichigo. Ichigo gasped, his eyes fluttering closed. Grimmjow licked at Ichigo's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Ichigo hesitated but allowed him entrance after a moment. He gasped again when Grimmjow stood, making him wrap his legs around the others waist before he was set on the table, he back flush against the wood as the bluenette kissed him hard. Grimmjow's hands worked to tear their shirts away while his lips worked to make Ichigo moan.  
>Ichigo moaned, shivering when Grimmjow managed to pull off the big shirt he was wearing. Grimmjow pressed closer to Ichigo, trying to stop Ichigo's shivering. Grimmjow pulled his lips from Ichigo's, lowering his head to Ichigo's exposed neck. "G-grimmjow, wait- I-I can't!" he gasped.<p>

Grimmjow stopped, glancing at Ichigo. "Can't what Kitten?" he asked.

"We can't do this! Shiro will..." He trailed off into a moan when Grimmjow bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck. Grimmjow lapped up the blood before moving to suck on Ichigo's adam's apple. Then trailing a line of kiss down the orangette's chest. "Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed out, his head falling back against the table. Grimmjow purred, dipping his tongue into Ichigo's bellybutton. He yanked away Ichigo's boxers, smiling at the hard member before him. "G-grimm..." Ichigo wined, panting harshly. Grimmjow lowered his head to suck on the member, sucking hard and deep throating it. Ichigo yelled out his pleasure, his legs locking around Grimmjow's shoulders as his hands tangled into messy blue locks, his eyes squeezed firmly shut. Grimmjow smirked, gently raking his teeth on the underside of Ichigo's member. "C-close...!" Ichigo managed out, tugging hard on Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow smirked, pressing the member deeper into his throat to near choking. He drunk hungrily as Ichigo came hard with a scream. After finishing with the now limp member, Grimmjow moved his sinful lips back to Ichigo's neck. "Grimmjow... that was..." Ichigo panted, his hands still tangled in Grimmjow's thick blue hair.

"That was what Kitten?" Grimmjow purred, gently nuzzling the other.

"I-it was.." Ichigo mumbled, not thinking straight.

Grimmjow smirked, gently pressing his lips to the orangette's again. Ichigo's hands traveled down to Grimmjow's pants, tugging on the hem. That turned the kiss rough and passionate. Grimmjow did pull his pant off, grinding against Ichigo. Ichigo whimpered, pressing back down against Grimmjow as he locked his legs around the others hips. Grimmjow broke the kiss, moving his mouth to Ichigo's ear. He licked the shell of the ear. "Should I prep you or just fuck ya" he whispered before nibbling the ear lobe.

Ichigo whimpered, pressing himself even closer. "T-take me..." He whispered, gasping when the other pried his legs from around his waist and flipped him over, his chest pressed against the wood.

"This might hurt a little to start" the taller of the two whispered before positioning himself in front of the hole, thrusting all the way in and stopping.

Ichigo cried out in pain and pleasure, before biting his bottom lip hard. Grimmjow squashed his lips to Ichigo, trying to help him ignore the pain as he slowly thrusted in and out. "Mmpf!" Ichigo's moan was muffled as Grimmjow hit his prostate.

Grimmjow smirked, breaking the kiss and going to the neck again. His paste quickened, hitting the orangette's prostate over and over. Ichigo moaned again, clinching around the other as his hands searched for something to grip on. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close, their bodies pressed against each other. Grimmjow moved his lips to Ichigo's ears. "Does it feel good kitten?" he growled lovingly.

"Mm..." Was Ichigo's response. Grimmjow smirked, starting to pump Ichigo's beautifully hard once again member in time with his thrusts. Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip hard, before moaning again. "I-I'm g-gonna..!" He panted.

"Then come for me Ichigo" Grimmjow purred, licking Ichigo's ear again

Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name in his release, his nails digging into the table. Grimmjow groaned, coming seconds later, his seed exploding over his stomach. Ichigo huffed slightly when Grimmjow went limp on top of him, nearly crushing him with his weight. He was about to tell the other to get off of him but froze when he heard the door open. Foots steps sounded to Ichigo and Grimmjow, and stopped VERY suddenly. "…Should even I ask" came a bitter voice.

"Sh-shiro..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Should I even ask what happened here? Should I ask why both of you are naked? Why HE's on top of you? Should I?" Shiro asked, his voice broken.

"H-he... I... Um.." Ichigo stuttered, trying to push Grimmjow off of him, who wouldn't budge.

"Ask whatever you want…though I doubt you will like the answers" Grimmjow practically growled.

"Grimmjow, git off! Please..." Ichigo said quietly, still trying to push the other off of him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Grimmjow got off of Ichigo. Ichigo could now feel and see the furious glare from Shiro. "Sh-shiro... I-I.." Ichigo started but trailed off, slowly getting up off of the table and slowly approaching Shiro and reaching a hand out. Shiro's normally deceitful and teasing eyes were now cloudy and sad. Abruptly Shiro's hand came down, smacking Ichigo hard. Hard enough to leave a red hand print. Then Shiro's eyes clear and he gasped softly. "Ichi…I…I di…" he stuttered, his eyes wide with regret, pain, fear, but most of all misery.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and unseeing as he stumbled backwards, actually losing his balance and he fell onto his butt. "...Shi..." He murmured, his hand slowly coming up to touch his now red cheek.

"Ichigo…I di…I didn't mean to…" Shiro stumbled over his words.

Grimmjow kneeled next to Ichigo, trying to comfort him. "Shi..." Ichigo murmured again, tears gathering in his eyes as he stared at the floor.

"Ichi…I'm sorry" Shiro whispered, backing up slightly. "I didn't mean to" he added. Then he was gone.

The tears started falling down his cheeks. He glanced over at Grimmjow, anger filling his teary eyes. "This is YOUR fault!" He nearly screamed, both hands tugging at his hair as he folded his knees to his chest.

"It's only fun till you can caught" Grimmjow muttered. Then he looked at Ichigo, hugging the smaller male. "I'm sorry" Grimmjow added, though he wasn't.

"D-don't touch me!" Ichigo did scream this time, pushing Grimmjow away from him as more tears streamed from his eyes. Grimmjow stared at the prince. Then he got up, quickly getting more clothes and laying them near Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the cloths, sniffing a little but not moving to take them. Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo and clothes over to him. He dressed Ichigo despite the screaming and fight Ichigo put up. Ichigo finally managed to push Grimmjow away from him. "Please.. dont touch me..." He whimpered.

"Then finish dressing by yourself" Grimmjow replied softly. Ichigo stared at them for a moment before scooting away a little bit and pulling his pants the rest of the way on. "Thank you" Grimmjow sighed.

"...I want to go to sleep.." Ichigo hiccupped after a moment, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Grimmjow nodded, picking up Ichigo and carrying him to his room. He lay Ichigo on the bed, quickly tugging him in. "If you need anything I am in the other room" he stated before leaving the room.

Ichigo nodded slightly, before pulling the covers over his head and curling around the pillow Shiro had used. It still smelled like him.

**Smex and then drama…aren't we evil bitches xD As you can see this picture isn't so perfect anymore…sorry Ichi…hard have two guys in love with you, no? REVIEW PLZ**

**IS: Ichigo**

**Me: Everyone else**


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro couldn't believe himself. He hurt the only one he loved. Actually EVER loved. He was VERY tempted to do the same thing Ichigo did to him. He looked up at a red haired girl. She had green eyes. Could Shiro actually break Ichigo's heart? All he had to do was sleep with someone. "Yo…you got a name?" he asked the girl.

The woman looked over at him and smirked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his and pressing her rather large bust against it. "Yeah, but do you sweetie?" She asked with a wink.

Shiro guessed it was supposed to be a flirting thing. "Shiro" he replied.

The girl smirked, pressing her rather large bosom even closer. "I'm Reed, nice name, _Shiro~_" Reed purred, drawing out Shiro's name. Shiro resisted the urge to laugh at the girl and shove her to the ground. He knew this girl was a whore. She would sleep with anyone. Perfect for his needs. "What's a handsome man like yourself doing out here all alone tonight hmm?" Reed asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Looking for someone to spend the night with" Shiro answered with a forced perverted smirk.

"How 'bout I help you with that hm?" Reed asked, her green eyes glittering.

"I would be delighted Reed-sama" Shiro purred, trying not to gag.

It had been about a week, and Shiro had still not come back. Ichigo was heartbroken and had refused to eat anything, though Grimmjow had force fed him twice. Right now he was sitting on the couch, his knees curled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around him, and his head set on top. There was a rather large and puffy blanket curled around him, probably Grimmjow's doing. The TV was on and he was watching, though his eyes seemed dead and there were dark circles under them; they were puffy and slightly red, like he had been crying but not for a while. There was still a dark bruise on his cheek, though it had faded slightly. "Hey Ichi…" Grimmjow called, back from another long day of shooting.

He went to the couch, Ichigo didn't seem to have moved at all. Like the past week. Ichigo didn't answer or move for that matter. Grimmjow sighed, sitting next to Ichigo, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. A voice sounded in Ichigo's head. "We are even now Ichigo" it stated sadly.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he thought back. "Wh-what?" He croaked over his and Shiro's connection.

".Even." Shiro stated.

"W-what did you do?" He asked again, even though he was pretty sure what Shiro had done. He balled his hands in the blanket, his eyes large as his breath hitched.

"Have a good life with Grimmjow" Shiro stated instead before their connection was cut off.

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo closer, trying to comfort him. "Sh-shi..." Ichigo murmured, out loud this time. Tears started to spill down his cheeks once again, his breath coming in short gasps as he repeated himself. "Shi..." Grimmjow hugged him even closer, whispering soothing words to the orangette. "Sh-shi...he... he..." Ichigo trailed off into a hiccup, his eyes blurring as he unconsciously leaned into Grimmjow for some sort of sort of safety feeling. Grimmjow shushed him, gently petting Ichigo and holding in an almost choking grip. "G-grimm..." Ichigo hiccuped, closing his eyes. "H-he doesnt know...He d-doesn't know..." He repeated over and over again in a whisper.

"I know Ichi…we will find him and explain okay?" Grimmjow promised.

"N-no! I-we.. He'll hurt it.." Ichigo whimpered, finally turning and pressing his face into Grimmjow's chest.

"Do you not want to tell him then?"

"N-no..." Ichigo said, his voice cracking. He whimpered to himself before sending one last thought across to his mate. _'Shiro...'_

No answer came from Shiro. Grimmjow held Ichigo still. "Do you wanna eat or something?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head before uttering a muffled "No."

"Sleep?" Grimmjow asked.

After a moment Ichigo nodded slightly, going limp in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow sighed, petting Ichigo's head. He already decided he would care for Ichigo as long as he needed him. Regardless of if he was loved back or not.

A year and a half had passed since Shiro had walked out on Ichigo, without knowing that Ichigo had in fact been pregnant with his child. It had only gotten worse for Ichigo, the child turning out to look exactly like a little Chibi Shiro even the gold on black eyes and ash-white hair. The only difference was that the child had a warm smile and attitude and barely ever was upset. Right now the child, Yuki was sitting in a highchair while Ichigo tried to feed him the mush that was baby food. He Yuki apparently didn't like it too much because he kept turning his head as his face scrunched up into a cute little baby pout when Ichigo brought the small spoon up. Grimmjow came into the kitchen, smirking at Yuki and Ichigo. He stretched a hand to tickle the child's tummy who giggled. Of course Yuki got a spoonful of food in his open mouth. Yuki closed his mouth and started to pout again till Grimmjow tickled him once more. Ichigo smiled slightly, leaning over and Kissing Yuki's forehead, who couldn't help but smile and utter one of the only words he knew. "Momma!" He squawked before giggling again when Grimmjow continued to tickle him.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. He found it funny that the kid knew Ichigo as momma. Chuckling, Ichigo set down the small bowl of baby food. "I think that's enough for now.." He said, untying the bib from around Yuki's neck and lifting him up out of the highchair. Said child wiggled and screeched, probably wanting to go crawl around the room. He was a handful but Ichigo loved him to bits, even though he looked exactly like his father. Ichigo blew out an exasperated breath and walked into the living room and setting the boy down in his play-pin. Yuki's face scrunched up into a scowl as he grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at the cotton-mesh walls is a baby fit. Grimmjow laughed. Yuki was an adorable child with a lot of hissy fits. Grimmjow went over to the play-pin, kneeling down. "Yuki…do you wanna play with Grimmy?" Grimmjow asked, embarrassed that he called himself Grimmy. Yuki looked at him curiously, before a nearly toothless grin crossed his features as he crawled though the pile of toys and stuffed animals over to the wall that separated him and Grimmjow. The boy raised a shaky hand to pat the see-through screen as if to say yes. Grimmjow smiled. "Anything you wanna play with?" he asked, digging through the toys.

Yuki squawked something incoherently before crawling off to one of the piles and digging through it before pulling out the TV remote. Ichigo stared at it for a moment. "...How'd he get that?" He wondered.

The orangette had been watching them interact. Grimmjow had been really nice to them, even though he continued to have breakdowns about Shiro, though he hadn't done that in over three months. He would just hold him till he felt better or leave him alone when he wanted to be alone. He was a really great father-figure for Yuki too. He bit his lip as he wondered What Shiro would've been like. After a moment he realized what he was about to send himself into and gasped softly before pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind like he had been doing whenever they came up. They all were still there, but they weren't at the front of his mind so it helped. He'd heard that if he didn't rid himself of those thoughts and feelings that they would suddenly come crashing down on him all of the sudden at some point but he didn't think it was true. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo before smiling at Yuki. He picked up the child and took him to the couch. "What do you wanna watch Yuki?" he asked, turning on the TV and looking for something child friendly.

Yuki stuck his thumb in his mouth and pointed at the screen when Grimmjow turned it to a show he liked. He giggled as they watched, laying on his stomach on Grimmjow's leg. Ichigo smiled softly as he walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning into Grimmjow slightly as _Imagination Movers_ did some dance about shapes. Apparently Yuki found it entertaining because he was giggling and babbling like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow didn't understand this at all. Guess it was hilarious to a child. Grimmjow ruffled Yuki's hair, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Then he kissed Ichigo's nose. Ichigo blushed a little but otherwise did nothing. He had gotten used to Grimmjow's overly mushy attitude towards him. Even they hadn't done anything since that one time that Shiro had caught them, the blue-haired-man had treated him like they had and were so much more. He supposed that he was in some sort of relationship with the man, but he could never truly be with him. He was eternally Shiro's. A demon's mark never goes away, not even if that demon died.

There had apparently been a marathon on or something because an hour had passed and the show was still going on, Yuki still giggling and babbling right back to it. Grimmjow was about ready to claw his eyes out. All this child friendly shows he watched with Yuki and Ichigo was annoying him. But he stayed for Ichigo and Yuki.

After a few minutes Yuki looked like he was about to fall asleep, his head lolled to the side and his eyes half shut as he sucked on his thumb. Ichigo smiled at him, his eyes soft as he reached over and picked up the little boy and cradled him in his arms. When Grimmjow went to say something he shushed him and walked out of the living room and down the hall to his room. He had given Grimmjow his room back a while back, even though the man had insisted they share a room. Ichigo just didn't feel comfortable with that. He set Yuki in the crib at the foot of the bed, amongst the piles of plush stuffed animals and pulled the overly fluffy blankets over him. Ichigo paused; however when Yuki's eyes filled with tears as he reached up for him when he pulled away, a whimper leaving the little boy's lips as one of those tears fell down his snow white cheeks. He leaned back down and kissed both of his little boy's cheeks and then his forehead, wiping the rest of the tears away. "Shh, I'll stay in here." He whispered, before climbing onto the bed and laying down at the edge so Yuki could see that he was still there.

After a moment, however, a sudden headache hit him, making him wince, before it started to get worse; making him hold his head and whine softly. Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut as a flood of all the emotions and thoughts he had been pushing aside rushed to the front of his mind. So much for not being true. He curled himself into a ball as painful emotions took over his body and tears pricked his eyes. His head was throbbing and he just wanted it to end. The orangette did the only think he could think of. _'Sh-sh-shiro...!'_ Through the haze in his mind, he could nearly feel the desperation and pain in his voice as he called out to his mate through their connection. Yuki started to cry when he realized his momma was in pain. Grimmjow rushed in, eyes wide at the sight of Ichigo in pain. He crawled onto the bed, picking up Ichigo and trying to comfort him. With Yuki still crying, Grimmjow scooped him up and tried to comfort both of the ones he loved the most.

Ichigo's whole body was trembling, a yell of his mates name managing to tear its way out of his throat as he fisted his hands in his hair. By then, he was teetering on the edge of consciousness and it was too painful to even try to use his telepathic connection with Shiro. He didn't even feel let alone notice that Grimmjow had picked him up, the memories, emotions, and thoughts flooding the forefront of his mind rendering him helpless. He let out a helpless sound before finally falling into unconsciousness, his body still trembling. Yuki was still crying, his gold on black eyes blurry with tears and his tiny hands balled in Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow sighed, tucking Ichigo into his bed while he continued to comfort the crying child. He prayed and hoped Ichigo would survive. He also hoped that maybe Shiro would return and see how much Ichigo loved him. He wanted Ichigo to be happy. After a few minutes Yuki's crying has quieted down into sniffles and hiccups, his face buried into Grimmjow's shirt. Ichigo was trembling but otherwise looked like he wasn't in pain anymore. Grimmjow continued to rock him, hoping he would fall asleep.

**Updated ^^ I will update this every few days...cuz we are finished with the story...now just to upload the chapters. Ichigo is very emo, missing Shiro. And we had to make him suffer for cheating on his mate. So Yuki HAD to be a chibi Shiro *evil laugh* Take that Ichi**

**IS Sez:**

**I wrote sooo much on this chapter! I mean, i just realized how much of my writing was this whole chapter and woah. Though, rereading it i see sooo many grammar mistakes and words that i had thought that i had deleted. . I had fun though!**

**Anyway .**

**IS: Ichigo, Yuki**

**Me: Everyone else**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day found Ichigo out of bed, though he was rather weak that day. He had barely put down Yuki the whole day, clinging to the boy tightly as if he were the only thing keeping him alive. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was pale, making Grimmjow see to it that he was confined to the couch. Right now he was bundled up in a blanket with Yuki in his arms, the other completely fine with all the attention. They were AGAIN watching 'child-friendly' TV. Grimmjow decided Mickey Mouse was evil. A loud knocking occurred right as the TV cut to random commercials. Ichigo slowly got up, deciding that he'd do at least something that day, ignoring Grimmjow's protests. Yuki wiggled slightly so he could bury his face into Ichigo's neck, murmuring a soft "Momma!" before going quiet again.

Ichigo kept the blanket around him as he slowly trudged to the door, the fluffy object hiding Yuki as he pulled it closer. He didn't bother looking through the peephole and just pulled the door open, his eyes widening as he stumbled back a few steps once he saw who was at the door. "Ichigo I to-…" Grimmjow started before staring at the white haired male at the door. "You have a breakdown and he shows up the next day…god I wish Amazon and Ebay did that" Grimmjow muttered.

"Ichigo" Shiro stated softly, not looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he backed up into Grimmjow's arms, his eyes showing... fear? "Sh-shi..."He said softly starting to tremble.

He didn't mean to bring the white-haired demon back. He wasn't in his right mind then and right now he was really wishing that he hadn't called out to him. He was even more scared for Yuki's life. How would Shiro react? Thankfully, Yuki was being really still at the moment so Shiro hadn't noticed him yet. "Can we help you?" Grimmjow asked, his arms wrapping around Ichigo and Yuki.

Shiro looked up to stare at them. "Nothing"

"Shi.. I-I didn't mean to call out to you last night, I-I.. I was in pain and I didn't know what else to do..." Ichigo spoke quietly, looking down to the floor. He felt a little woozy and swayed slightly. He would have fallen if not for Grimmjow's grip.

"Call your boyfriend?" Shiro almost growled.

Ichigo winced at Shiro's tone and swayed again. He was getting lightheaded now. Ichigo could tell that Yuki was getting scared because he was trembling slightly, and gripping onto his shirt tightly. "He... he's not my boyfriend..." He managed to say.

"What? Lover? Husband? WHAT!" Shiro growled, his voice rising till it was a yell. Shiro closed his hands into fists. "Was it spending that long time together that pushed you away?" Shiro growled through clenched teeth.

"H-he's not.." Ichigo said, his voice shaky as tears gathered in his eyes. Yuki was trembling horribly by now, tears beginning to wet Ichigo's neck as the boy let out a very soft whimper. "I-this, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Ichigo cried, his eyes going unfocused for a second before he got a hold of himself, even though it was very slight. He needed to sit down before he went into an episode like the night before again.

Grimmjow's mind flashed at 'any of this'. He quickly pushed that to Grimmjow and him having sex and Shiro leaving, NOT Yuki or anything about him. Grimmjow tighten his grip on Ichigo so the other didn't collapse. "Shiro…he didn't plan any of this to happen…I saw an advantage of the moment and took it…me and Ichigo aren't at all dating, he still loves you too much for something like that…so either get over that and stop it or get out of my sight…you are hurting Ichigo as well as yourself" Grimmjow snarled.

Shiro stared at Grimmjow. Then he looked at Ichigo. "There is something moving under the blanket Ichigo" he stated.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he pressed himself back against Grimmjow, his arms tightening around the crying boy in his arms. The covers fall off of from around his head slightly, a watery gold on black eye peaking out at Shiro before hiding in Ichigo's neck again to continue to cry. Shiro stared at Yuki. "A child?" he blinked. "You have a child…and it has my eyes" Shiro gasped.

The little boy hiccupped, his frame shaking as he attempted to hide himself from Shiro. "Shi... just... just don't hurt him..." Ichigo whispered, before biting his lip and closing his eyes. His knees started to buckle underneath him, Grimmjow's grip holding him up. All of this stress and fear was not good for his already weak body.

"Why would I hurt him…I maybe a demon but I am not going to hurt a kid" Shiro replied.

"...But.. I didn't tell you about him..." Ichigo said quietly, before trying to shush Yuki. "Momma..." Yuki hiccuped. "Shh..." Ichigo answered.

"He is still a child…I haven't hurt one before and am not planning on doing it now" Shiro replied, still staring at the child.

"Well if we are going to continue talking we might as well go inside…Ichigo and Yuki will get sick out here" Grimmjow growled, pulling Ichigo inside and back towards the living room. Shiro followed, closing the door behind him. Ichigo sighed softly as he was set on the couch, his form going limp as he held onto Yuki, whom had somehow pushed the blanket off of himself as he cried. There were a few baby toys scattered around the floor, though most were in the play pin and the TV was still on Yuki's favorite show. Grimmjow moved the play pin in front of the TV. Then he took Yuki and put him in it. He also gave the snow haired child the remote. "Nothing stupid okay Yuki?" he asked.

Shiro was surprised. Grimmjow was a pretty good parent as far as he could see. But he seemed to think a child, probably not even a year could understand exactly what he said.

Ichigo pouted slightly at Yuki's loss before glancing at Shiro, whom was staring at Yuki. He pulled his knees to his chest slowly, before pulling the blanket back around him and wrapping his arms around his knees. Apparently Yuki found interest in the volume buttons as he turned the sound up and down. Grimmjow sat down next to the play-pin, so he could see Ichigo and Yuki, Shiro too. Shiro more leaned against the wall. "Where exactly did the kid come from?" Shiro asked.

"Um.. he's well, he's um... your's..." Ichigo stated quietly, his grip tightening a little. He wanted nothing more than to go scoop Yuki up and lick him and the child in his room, but he couldn't do that. Yuki looked over at Grimmjow, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He got up and crawled to the edge of the pin, as close to Grimmjow and as far away from Shiro as possible. Apparently the older demon scared him.

"Offspring? Child? Kid? Spawn? That stuff?" Shiro asked, quietly.

After a moment Ichigo nodded a little before returning his gaze to Yuki, who was trying to get Grimmjow to pick him up. "Dadaaa!" He squawked, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Not dad Yuki" Grimmjow murmured, picking up Yuki anyway.

Shiro clenched his teeth, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He hated this. Ichigo turned out pregnant with his child and the stupid kid thought the blueberry was its father. "Sorry..." Ichigo whispered, looking down. "I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." He stated softly, before gasping and reaching up to hold his head, the same pain from the last night blooming in his head, just not as bad this time. Yuki buried his face into Grimmjow's shirt, his back turned to Shiro and Ichigo.

"Will you stop apologizing" Shiro growled. Then he walked over to Ichigo, sitting next to him. He stared at the other for a bit. "Withdrawal…never a pretty thing" Shiro sighed, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"I-I..." Ichigo said softly, the pain subsiding a little. He felt tears prick his eyes as he gripped Shiro's shirt, before pressing his face into his chest. "Dadaa!" Yuki wined and tugged on Grimmjow's shirt when the blue haired man wasn't paying attention to him. Shiro shhed Ichigo's crying, gently holding him. Grimmjow looked at Yuki, kissing his forehead with a soft smile.

"Shi... Shi..." Ichigo cried softly. "Don't leave again... please.." He whispered, pulling himself closer to the demon. "Please..." he repeated himself.

Yuki reached out to where Ichigo was. "Momma..." He said. Apparently his want to be held by his mother was overriding his fear of Shiro.

"Don't be scared of the big demon…he's pretty nice…look, right now he is making your momma feel better" Grimmjow explained to Yuki.

Shiro smiled slightly. "I will not leave" he promised.

"Momma!..." Yuki repeated himself, before sticking his thumb in his mouth, his other hand still reaching out to Ichigo. The orangette sniffed a little and pulled away slightly so he could see Yuki. "Grimm, can you bring him here?" Ichigo asked softly. "...Shiro... you need to meet someone." He said, looking up and smiling slightly at Shiro.

Grimmjow got up, carrying Yuki to his mother who took him eagerly. Then the bluenette turned to the kitchen to make lunch for all of them. He learned a bit over the past 18 months.

Ichigo held Yuki close to his body, the boy turning his head to look up at Ichigo and Shiro. He was still sucking on his thumb. "Shi... this is Yuki... Um, your son..." Ichigo stated, blushing slightly.

"He looks like me" Shiro stated.

Ichigo nodded a little. "I... for a while I could barely look at him..." Ichigo admitted looking slightly hurt, probably upset with himself. "Yuki, this is your father.." He said, pulling Yuki up a little and closer to Shiro. Yuki hid his face in the blanket, his tiny body shaking a little. He was still afraid of Shiro. Shiro frowned, his own child was scared of him. "I am not that scary" Shiro pouted.

"You are a demon…you give off a dark aura" Grimmjow called from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up" Shiro snapped.

"I think it's because you yelled earlier..." Ichigo murmured, pulling the blanket away from the boy's face gently and kissing his forehead. Yuki's eyes were a little teary as he looked up at the two of them, his small body still shaking a little.

Grimmjow leaned against the doorway between the living room and kitchen. "Maybe it's an instinct thing…Yuki can tell Shiro is a stronger demon than him…he hasn't really met any demons before so" Grimmjow shrugged.

"...Well, he was never good with other people, it took him months to get used to Gin." Ichigo said, peaking over Shiro's shoulder to look at Grimmjow. Yuki reached for the blanket again but sniffled when he couldn't reach it.

"At least he isn't trying to throw stuff at him like he did to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra" Grimmjow shrugged.

"That reminds…where that overgrown cat?" Shiro asked.

"Pantera? She's at Gin's…the house can only handle so much motherlyness…especially if she licks" Grimmjow sighed.

"...You should be happy.. she uh, really likes Yuki..." Ichigo murmured, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. He suddenly had the urge to kiss the demon but he didn't.

"Maybe a bit too much…besides she kept stealing him and hiding in random places with him" Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo huffed. "Nearly scared me to death every time too..." Yuki had buried his face into Ichigo's shirt, but when Grimmjow mentioned Pantera, he peaked an eye out. "Pan?" he asked hopefully, but when he caught sight of Shiro staring at him, he hid his face in Ichigo's shirt again.

"No Pantera right now Yuki…she will visit later" Grimmjow responded before going back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Momma..." Yuki mumbled, making Ichigo sigh softly and pull the little boy up a little more and kiss his forehead.

"Pan will be here later, okay?" He asked. Yuki pouted a little before sticking his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo thought for a moment before looking over at the kitchen entrance. "Grimm? Remember to get the baby food out of the fridge. The new one, let's see if he'll eat this one." He called over, before setting his head on Shiro's shoulder again.

"I know…but I doubt he will like it…he's too picky" Grimmjow called back.

He came back in the living room with 3 bowls of stew and some baby food with a spoon and bib. He had put the highchair in the living room this morning. "Well, we need to find one he likes..." Ichigo sighed, detaching Yuki's hand from his shirt so he could give the small boy to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took the boy and placed him in his highchair. He tied the bib on and opened the baby food. Yuki immediately started to whine. "Normally a demon child would drink milk and human blood till they are about 2 sometimes 3 years old…then they start eating other things" Shiro stated.

"Well, we can't do that." Ichigo sighed. After a moment Yuki pouted and opened his mouth for the food when Grimmjow kept trying to get him to eat it. "Dadaa...!" He whined when Grimmjow got another spoonful.

"You have to eat Yuki" Grimmjow sighed.

"DADA!" Yuki whined even louder, now scowling at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. "Well he has Ichigo's scowl" he chuckled.

Shiro smiled slightly as he slid off the couch, going to the kitchen. Ichigo watched Shiro leave, before he heard the door open and heavy steps come into the living room. He didn't know who it was until he was flat on his stomach, Pantera resting on top of him. He huffed when the feline started to give him a cat bath, licking his hair and face. Yuki started to giggle loudly. "Pan!" He squealed.

Grimmjow had to laugh. Gin was close behind the panther. "Hey Gin" he called.

"She threaten me" Gin pouted in respond, sitting down. "Hey Yuki" he added with a wave to the child.

Shiro came back from the kitchen with a bottle of pink tinted milk. He blinked upon seeing his mate being licked by Pantera. "…So that's what you meant by one who licks" he stated.

Gin glared at Shiro. Ichigo felt Pantera growl and tuck his head under her own. "Pantera..." He sighed. Yuki was still calling for Pantera but she wouldn't budge as she growled at Shiro. "Why do I get the feeling Pantera and Gin don't like me" Shiro sighed.

"Cuz they don't" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, trying to feed Yuki who wouldn't have it.

"Why did he come back?" Gin asked.

"Um, today..." Ichigo said quietly. "DADA, no!" Yuki squawked, turning his head and pouting when Grimmjow had gotten another spoonful. Grimmjow sighed, putting down the spoon and picking up Yuki. "Fine you can eat later…go play with Pantera" he sighed, putting him down.

Yuki giggled, crawling over to the couch. Pantera, however was still growling at Shiro, and looked like she was about ready to bite anything that went near them. "Pantera, he isn't a bad guy…play nice" Grimmjow growled at Pantera. Pantera didn't seem to hear her owner. Yuki who had reached the couch was suddenly knocked back by Pantera's paw. The bottle was dropped and Yuki was suddenly held close by Shiro. Golden eyes glowing darker with anger, mouth curled into a snarl with many now sharp teeth showing. Yuki was shaking in Shiro's arms, looking at Pantera with a hurt expression. There were two long and rather deep bleeding cuts on his cheek. There were tears trailing down his face, some mingling with the blood welling up from the cuts and making red streaks on his cheek. He hiccupped before burying his face into Shiro's chest. "Pantera!" Ichigo gasped, his eyes wide.

Shiro shhed Yuki, gently holding and comforting him. He laid his nose in the snow colored hair. "It's okay" he murmured. He moved Yuki's face from his chest and licked up the blood gently.

Yuki hiccupped and continued to cry. His tiny hands balled in Shiro's shirt. The cuts looked deeper now that Shiro had cleaned some of the blood off. "...That better not scar.." Ichigo said quietly. Pantera was still on top of him but her ears were back as she looked at Yuki. The bleeding stopped as Shiro continued to lick his son. "It will not scar Ichi" Shiro stated.

Yuki sniffed as he stared at Shiro, before reaching out and tugging on his hair lightly. After he buried his face into Shiro's neck. It seemed that he wasn't really afraid of Shiro anymore. "...Pan, go to your room." Ichigo said, making Pantera seemingly pout and get off before walking out of the room. Ichigo was up and off of the couch in a second before running over to Shiro and hugging him and Yuki. He nuzzled the little boy's hair and whispered soothing words to him.

"And there goes your last chance" Gin muttered with a smirk.

"Shut it Gin" Grimmjow growled.

"...Shi... I-I know it's a little late to ask this but... when you disappeared... d-did you really...?" Ichigo trailed off, his grip tightening a little. He gasped when his legs went weak on him, having gotten back on them far too early, the attack that he had had the night before and earlier that day seeing to it that he could barely stand.

Shiro held Ichigo up, eyes downcast slightly. "Yes…I regret it…I knew I would regret it yet I still did it" Shiro muttered.

He half carried half dragged Ichigo back to the couch and sat him back down on it. He sat down next to Ichigo, Yuki still snuggled in his arms. "...Why did you do it?" The orangette asked softly, scooting over and resting his head on Shiro's chest, right next to Yuki. The little boy was still sniffing and hiccupping every once and a while but otherwise he was okay. He gripped onto Shiro's shirt. "Momma..." He mumbled, reaching out one hand in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo smiled at Yuki for a moment before reaching up and holding the others hand in his own, well, Yuki held onto two of his fingers. "I don't know Ichi…guess I was mad" Shiro sighed.

"Just... don't do it again." Ichigo said. "...Me and Grimm haven't done anything since that one time..." He tried to comfort Shiro when the other looked a little hurt. He looked at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye and bit his lip, hating the hurt he saw in the other's eyes as he watched them.

Grimmjow looked away with a small sigh. Shiro knew Grimmjow loved Ichigo, but Ichigo was his. Right? "I will not do it again" Shiro promised.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, his arm tightening around Shiro's middle. Yuki had apparently fallen asleep because his body was limp in Shiro's arms and there were no more hiccups or sniffles coming from him. Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I gonna go put Yuki to bed" he stated. He carried Yuki to Ichigo's room and put the sleeping child in the crib gently. Yuki shifted, his arms searching for something to hold onto before he hands found a rather large stuffed bear and he pulled it close. Shiro smiled before going back to the living room.

**More updating...*gasps* Shiro is back? xD He is...**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki**

**Me: Grimmjow/Gin/Shiro**

**I think we sorta shared Pantera here ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro was curled up in Ichigo's bed, cuddling with his mate. They had been like this for over an hour because Shiro missed Ichigo more than he would say. Ichigo hadn't minded one bit. Right now his head was tucked under Shiro's chin, his face buried into the Demon's neck as they curled up under the blankets that Shiro had pulled over their heads. Ichigo had managed to grab Yuki about two hours before Shiro had gotten all clingy on him. The little boy was tucked between the two of them, a thumb in his mouth as he clung to Shiro's middle. "I love both of you" Shiro purred, much like a cat purr.

Ichigo smiled a little. "I love you.." He murmured with a blush. Shiro kissed Ichigo's nose and smiled. "...Shi, we need to get up. For one, I need to feed Yuki." Ichigo sighed with a smile, Yuki shifting slightly and looking up at the mention of food, even though he really didn't like most of what they had.

"Okay" Shiro sighed, shifting to let Ichigo get up. He slid out of bed as well. Ichigo picked Yuki up and smiled slightly when Shiro slipped an arm around his waist, before leading him out of the room and into the kitchen, where Grimmjow was. "Hey" Grimmjow waved, making breakfast for everyone. "I went and got different baby food last night" he added.

"Morning. ...What kind?" Ichigo asked, slipping out Of Shiro's grip to put Yuki in the highchair.

"Mixture of fruits" Grimmjow replied, handing Ichigo the baby food, giving Ichigo a kiss on the forehead as well. Shiro made a pouting face but made no move to stop it. "It was a friendly thing, not a love thing" he thought as he gritted his teeth.

"..He does like fruit.." Ichigo murmured, not giving a second thought to the kiss. It was normal. He opened the food, and Yuki looked at it curiously.

Grimmjow nodded, turning back to the breakfast. Shiro looked at Ichigo and then at Yuki. "Can I feed him?" he asked.

Ichigo looked over at him. "...You can try." He sighed, handing the jar over to Shiro.

Shiro took the jar. "I want you to eat this food okay? Either you can eat it from the spoon or I can pour it down your throat…your choice" Shiro chirped, offering Yuki a spoonful of the babyfood.

Ichigo scowled a little. "Be nice, he's just a baby." He huffed. Yuki scowled at him, turning his head in refusal. Shiro stopped for a moment before smiling again. "It's fruit…your momma's a fruit and you like him…Grimmjow is a fruit too and you like him" Shiro tried again.

Yuki pouted a little before opening his mouth. Ichigo smiled slightly, seeing Grimmjow's scowl and that Shiro had gotten Yuki to try the food. Shiro popped the spoon in his mouth with a smile. "Like it?" he asked. Yuki actually smiled around the baby spoon in his mouth before pulling away and swallowing. "...Grimm, I think you found one thing he likes." Ichigo said, his smile much bigger now.

"I will buy more of this kind then" Grimmjow sighed, smiling slightly.

Ichigo smiled at him before letting out a breath of relief. "Finally..." He murmured, leaning on Shiro a little. By now Yuki was happily taking the spoonfuls of fruit-mush that they called baby food. "...Wait, we forgot his meds." Ichigo said, and hurried off to the cabinets. He pulled out a white bottle of pills.

"What are the meds for?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo looked away for a moment. "...HIV." He said, before opening the bottle. "Um, while I was uh, pregnant with him, I had gotten hurt and needed a blood transfusion... ... Apparently I was immune to it... Yuki, however, was not." He sighed.

Shiro tilted his head to the side with a "Huh?".

"HIV is a virus…which turns to AIDS…it attacks the immune system…not a good disease" Grimmjow explained.

"Oh" Shiro murmured sadly.

Ichigo handed Shiro a pill. "...put it in the baby food but don't crush it.. just make sure he gets it." He sighed.

Shiro did as he was told, continuing to feed Yuki. Ichigo eyed the bandages covering Yuki's cheek where Pantera had clawed him. "...I need to change those.." He murmured, walking over to the sink and opening the drawer underneath it to get the first aid kit.

"I doubt there are any markings left now Ichi" Shiro shrugged.

"...What do you mean?" The orangette asked, looking at Shiro curiously.

"Demons heal fast…half demon heal pretty fast as well" Shiro replied.  
>"...That... he could have a chance... of living... If that's true..." Ichigo murmured, looking down at the first aid kit in his hands.<p>

"I am pretty sure he had a chance anyway…this is just a better one right?" Shiro responded.

"...I mean the HIV... They might not kill him..." Ichigo said, his grip tightening a little as he gritted his teeth.

"Half Demons don't normally get HUMAN virus anyway…once he gets older it will go away" Shiro replied.

"...It will?" Ichigo asked softly. Yuki started to whine because he wasn't getting anymore food. Shiro started to feed him again. "From my previous knowledge yeah it will" Shiro replied.

"...What do you mean previous? ...Shiro, this affects his immune system... It's not like a cold..." Ichigo said, now looking at him. He glanced over at Grimmjow, whom was watching, oddly quiet.

Shiro grew quiet. "I know it's not a cold…my answer is a long one…" he muttered, focusing on feeding Yuki.

"...Tell me. I need to know whether he'll survive this or not..." Ichigo said softly, now looking at Shiro.

"He will survive this…one he is part demon and two…he is just as stubborn as you can be" Shiro replied.

"...Shi..." Ichigo sighed, walking over to Shiro and hugging him. Shiro hugged back, still feeding Yuki. After a moment Yuki started to refuse the food. Shiro pulled Yuki into their family hug thingy. Yuki coughed a little before snuggling into their arms. Shiro petted Yuki's head and kissed Ichigo's nose. The orangette nuzzled Shiro's cheek, pulling Yuki up a little so he could kiss the boy's forehead. Grimmjow finished making breakfast, setting it out on the table with a sigh. Ichigo managed to detach himself from Shiro so he could sit down to eat. He sat next to Grimmjow like he normally did, it was a normal thing now, in a way a habit, so he didn't give it a second thought. Shiro sat on the other side of Ichigo, Yuki in his lap. "...Shiro? I want to know... what have you been doing all of this time?" Ichigo asked after a moment, watching the demon eat.

The albino coughed on his food. "What!" he asked, blinking.

"I mean.. what were you doing all of this time?" Ichigo asked, wondering why the hell the demon was freaking out about a simple question.

"Well not that much" Shiro coughed.

"...Shiro." Ichigo said, staring at him. He knew the demon was hiding something.

"Mostly traveled…trying to learn about this time" Shiro added.

"...That's all?" Ichigo wondered, looking at him curiously.

"In a nutshell" Shiro nodded.

"..." Ichigo sighed a little before taking a bite of his food. Shiro sighed, kissing Ichigo's cheek before returning to his own food. Ichigo rubbed his cheek were Shiro had kissed him, sticky syrup sticking to his cheek from the demon's lips. He smiled a little though. Shiro was still a messy eater. He leaned over, kissing Shiro on the lips this time, pulling away before the other could do anything, a chuckle leaving his lips. Shiro pouted. He had the sudden urge to give Yuki to Grimmjow and jump Ichigo, fucking him till he couldn't even remember his name. Ichigo smiled, leaning over and kissing Shiro's cheek to get him to stop pouting. He was really happy that Shiro had come back. His depression had started to go away when Shiro had said he would stay and it was just getting better. Shiro grinned, leaning over and nuzzling his mate's neck. Ichigo chuckled, pushing the other gently away. "Not now." He said quietly. Shiro pouted again but agreed silently. "...But we can later..." Ichigo trailed off in a whisper as he stared down at his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I will watch Yuki" Grimmjow stated.

The orangette looked up at Grimmjow, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. Grimmjow forced a smile. Shiro looked between the two, a slight frown marring his cheeks. "You don't have to..." Ichigo trailed off again, before swallowing and looking back down.

"I want to watch him…it's fine Ichi" Grimmjow replied.

"O-okay I guess..." The orangette murmured, looking a little hurt. He knew he was hurting Grimmjow and he hated it.

Shiro bit his lip, trying to think of something to help this situation. Ichigo sighed, picking up his fork and eating slowly. He stayed silent.

Grimmjow was in the living room with Yuki. Shiro and Ichigo were sleeping last time he checked, which was about an hour ago. "Dada..." Yuki murmured from the play pin, staring over at Grimmjow.

One hand was pressed up against the mesh, see through walls and the other clamped onto the arm of a brown plush bear. Grimmjow looked at Yuki, smiling slightly. He got up from his seat and crouched next to the play pin walls. "Yeah?" he asked. "Dada!" The little boy repeated, reaching up for Grimmjow to be picked up. Grimmjow picked up the snowy haired child with a small smile. Yuki giggled and nuzzled Grimmjow's chest, before looking up at Grimmjow cutely through his bangs. Grimmjow smile grew as he started to tickle the child Yuki started to screech in laughter as he wiggled around. "Dada!" He squawked repeatedly, a bright, nearly toothless smile on his face as he was tickled. Shiro came in, freezing when he saw Grimmjow and Yuki. When the tickling finally stopped, Yuki wrapped both of his tiny hands around Grimmjow's thumb, giggling when the man nuzzled his hair. "Dada..." He murmured, that bright smile still on his face. Shiro's heart frozen and he backed out of the room silently. When Shiro walked back into Ichigo's bedroom, the orangette frowned from the bed. He was curled up in a mass of blankets and pillows, where he and Shiro had been for a while after they had some, well, protected fun. Shiro looked almost heartbroken. "...You okay?" He asked softly, untangling an arm from the blanket covering him to pat on the spot next to him in the nest-like structure.

Shiro crawled into it, pulling Ichigo into a hug. "Yuki…he doesn't like me" Shiro sniffed, nuzzling Ichigo's head.

"Don't say that, of course he does. He wouldn't let you touch him if he didn't. You're his father, and I bet he can tell that you are." Ichigo said, kissing him softly before pulling away.

Shiro didn't cheer up. "…He doesn't…he thinks Grimmjow is" Shiro murmured.

"That's not..." Ichigo murmured before trailing off. He sighed, resting his head on Shiro's chest. "He's... just been around him longer... that's all." He said in an attempt to cheer the other up. He didn't like how sad the other looked. It didn't fit the demon.

"So he doesn't like me cuz I left you…" Shiro asked softly.

"N-no! That's not true..." Ichigo said, lifting his head to look up at Shiro with wide eyes. He reached a hand up to run through Shiro's hair. "…" Shiro went silent, eyes staring at the sheets. "Shi..." Ichigo murmured, leaning up. "...Shi." He said again when the other didn't respond. Shiro turned away from Ichigo, laying down. "I…I just need some sleep I guess" he muttered. "...Okay.." Ichigo sighed, turning on his side so his back was to the other. After a moment he scooted over, so their backs were pressed against each other. Shiro turned, hugging Ichigo to his chest, spooning his mate. Ichigo sighed in content. He just had to find a way to make Shiro happy again.

**Yup we are evil. We gave Yuki HIV...though it will go away...I think...well Shiro said it will so let's follow his logic. Oh and of course me and IS are putting lots of drama in here...oh we are so evil...REVIEW and I will update faster...mkay?**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since then, and Shiro was still upset. It had resulted in Shiro sulking in their room most of the time, only coming out to use the bathroom and eat. Ichigo was in there allot with him. Shiro still had the nest of pillows and blankets piled on the bed, using it to cuddle with the orangette more than anything. At the moment, Shiro and Ichigo were curled up in the nest. Shiro was silent, nuzzling Ichigo lovingly though. "...Shi, I have to get up and get Yuki... I haven't spent much time with him lately.." Ichigo sighed, inwardly groaning when the other's grip tightened. It wasn't that he didn't want to cuddle with the demon, he just wanted to spend time with his baby was all. Shiro looked at Ichigo. He kissed him gently. "Go ahead" he sighed, releasing him. Ichigo smiled a little. "Thanks.." He murmured, before crawling out of the pile and getting up before walking out of the room and into the living room. Yuki was in Grimmjow's lap as he giggled at some little kid show, a song about brushing your teeth playing on the TV. "Hi Grimm." He called softly, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Hey" Grimmjow replied, glancing at him.

"Can I see Yuki?" The orangette asked as he stared at the little boy in Grimmjow's lap. Shiro had been trying to distance himself from the little boy and Ichigo hated it. It hurt him that Shiro thought that his own son didn't like him.

Grimmjow nodded, handing over Yuki to Ichigo. "Any success in dragging Shiro out of your guys' room yet?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "He still thinks that Yuki hates him..." He murmured, holding the little boy close. Yuki giggled and closed his eyes, nuzzling his mother's chest. The orangette sighed again and set his head atop Yuki's.

"He is still an idiot I guess" Grimmjow sighed. "Bet he would come running if you screamed" Grimmjow added with a smirk.

"Grimm, I don't think he would... wait, what?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him with wide eyes before frowning a little when he felt Yuki's forehead on his shoulder. he pulled the boy up a little before putting a hand lightly against his forehead. "Grimm, I think he has a fever.." He said.

"I will go get some medicine and tell Shiro" Grimmjow replied, getting up.  
>Ichigo sighed and nodded, holding Yuki close as he curled up on the couch.<p>

Less than a moment later, Shiro came in, laying down with Ichigo, kissing his mate's and his child's foreheads. Grimmjow came back a moment later than that with medicine. Ichigo chuckled a little. "You decided to come out?" He asked, peaking up at Shiro. Yuki shifted in his arms before starting to suck on his thumb. "He's sick…and…even if he hates me I love him" Shiro sighed, petting Yuki's head.

"He doesn't hate you." Ichigo said, scowling a little. Shiro didn't answer, just stare at Yuki with emotionless eyes. After a moment, Ichigo sighed and pulled Shiro down for a soft kiss, hoping to spark some emotion back into the demon. Shiro kissed back but didn't show any emotion past a bit of passionate for his mate. Ichigo scowled a little and pulled away from the kiss. "...If you keep acting like this, I'm going to have to slap you." He stated, looking a little hurt but otherwise held his scowl.

"Then slap me" Shiro sighed.

Ichigo's eyes watered a little. He hated this. Why did things always have to go wrong? "Shi..." He nearly whispered before pushing the other off and away from him. He couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to at that moment, he couldn't slap the demon like he had done nearly two years ago. Shiro sat on the floor, eyes glued to the floor. He wanted to say something, explain what was wrong. But he didn't know either. He loved Ichigo and Yuki. But something was nagging at his chest. He couldn't figure it out though. Maybe it was the fact he left and then just squeezed back in with Ichigo. Maybe it was Grimmjow. Maybe it was Yuki. Maybe it was what he had done in the 1 ½ he was away from Ichigo.

Ichigo curled up into a ball on the couch, hugging Yuki to his chest tightly as he screwed his eyes shut, a few of the unwanted tears falling down his cheeks anyways. What had changed? Was he not all that Shiro wanted? Was he not good enough anymore? It felt like the demon didn't love him anymore and it hurt him badly. Even when Shiro had left he still had believed that the demon still loved him, wanted to be with him. His own love for the demon had blinded him, it seemed. It had made him have hope that the demon would come back to them and it'd be like a picture perfect world. Now, all he felt was pain.

The little boy on his chest squirmed a little, but otherwise didn't move or make a sound. Instead, he nuzzled the orangette's chest before looking up at him with watery, gold on black eyes. Grimmjow stood there silently, watching this pain build, thinning the air. Shiro stood awkwardly, glancing at Grimmjow. Then he started to walk away. It was better if he left for good this time, let Ichigo and Yuki go back to what they needed. Grimmjow. The blue haired male knew what he was doing. Shiro was cut off for parenthood. He could barely take care of his mate. "Shiro..." Ichigo managed to croak out. He was looking at Shiro from his position on the couch. "D-don't leave... not again..." He whispered, his eyes starting to water again. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't think that he could take the other leaving again. It hurt too much the first time, and he didn't know if he could take a second time. He felt like a failure. His mate, his love, was going to leave him a second time, because he had failed. He failed, as a mate, and as a mother, it felt like.

"You are better off without me…I have messed up time and time again…you always still love me…I got you kicked out of your family, rejected by your friends, locked in a painting for all those years and yet you still had the heart to love me…I make mistake after mistake, you love me...I put you through Hell, you love me…WHY! Why will you love me no matter what I do? Why can't you find someone who will do the right thing? Who will say the right thing? Who will love you more than I can? Someone who will be the father to Yuki that I can't be?" Shiro asked. Then he turned to Ichigo. "Why can you find someone who will be with you for longer than I can be" Shiro whispered, his eyes watering.

"Shi... I can't not love you.. You're my mate... my soul-mate... my love..." Ichigo whispered back, before closing his eyes tightly again. What he said was true. No matter what Shiro did, no matter how many mistakes he made, he still loved him, and always will. "Shiro... Please... Don't leave again... I can't take a second time!" He said, his voice rising a little.

The orangette's body was trembling now, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. Yuki looked like he was about to cry too. "Ichigo…I can't stay…what comes next would only hurt you more, it might kill you inside…there are things in life that you don't need to know, things you can't know" Shiro answered.

"Just tell him straight…do you love him or not?" Grimmjow snarled, sitting on the couch, arm wrapping around Ichigo's shoulder.

Shiro's eyes flashed with something that was a mix of horror, regret, misery, and something either of the two had seen since Grimmjow had almost had sex with Ichigo the day they came here, possessiveness. Ichigo unconsciously leaned into Grimmjow, a whimper leaving his lips when the other pulled him closer. Everything _hurt_. His heart, his mind, his body, everything. It was just too much. Shiro closed his eyes and reopened them. They were clear now. "I love Ichigo more than I have ever loved anyone or anything…if I had to redo my life I would have gone and found him the moment he was born. I would have protect him from all dangers…but I can't redo life…I can't fix my mistakes…I can't fix what's broken…I just can't do it…things are simpler, easier if I go. If you don't know where I am or what happens to me…you have Yuki…Grimmjow…Gin…Pantera…you have a new family Ichi…I'm sorry but this is the last time we will meet…I love you but you must move on…" Shiro explained, his eyes watering slightly. Then he turned and ran, ran as far as he could go. "Not again... no..." Ichigo croaked, tears streaming down his face. He started to freely sob into his hands. Grimmjow held Ichigo closer, pulling him onto his lap. He shushed and comforted the male in his arms. "N-no... he can't... He's not..." Ichigo started repeating, Yuki nearly falling out of his grasp. The little boy was crying now, though it was quiet. "Ichigo it will be okay…" Grimmjow murmured over and over.

**The chapter is kinda short but...well this is a good point to stop for now...yes me and IS are evil...but when we started this it wasn't suppose to be like this at all. It just sorta turned into this cuz we are both suckers for an angst kinda thing...and yes Shiro is very upset with us...he hates us cuz we tend to do more GrimmIchi than anything ^^; Sorry Shiro! Anyway REVIEW and I will update soon...and I think we have 3 or 4 chapters left...but I don't know, I will check**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly five years have passed since then. Yuki was five now, and he still looked exactly like Shiro, though he had a much sweeter and kinder attitude. They were in the park where the little boy had somehow managed to wander off from his parents, the half-demon carrying a ball as he wandered down the paths. "Tch…a halfbreed" an older demon scuffed. He walked straight up to Yuki, ripping the ball from his hands. "A halfbreed wandering around like he owns the place…you need to be taught a lesson" the older demon purred, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"What?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide as he took a few steps back. "Momma says to not talk to strangers.." He mumbled, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

The grin only grew. "A momma's boy…how cute…I hate cute" the demon snarled. He reached down, grabbing Yuki by his hair.

Yuki yelped as tears came to his eyes. "Lemme go!" he yelled, trying to break free of the stronger demon's grip.

"Nope" the older demon laughed.

"I would" another voice growled.

The demon holding Yuki looked over and his eyes wide as his face went pale. "S-sh-shiro" he stuttered.

"Drop the kid" Shiro continued.

Yuki was dropped. "Y-you aren't gonna kill me r-right?" the other demon chuckled nervously.

"You have 10 seconds to run…10" Shiro started counting down. The other demon ran, disappearing from view at 6.

Yuki was crying, huddled up on the ground with his knees to his chest. Suddenly a voice came from a ways down the path. "Yuki!" It was Ichigo. Grimmjow was next to him as they ran down the path to were the little boy was. When they got closer, you could see that Ichigo's hair was a little bit longer, and he looked to have lost some weight. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was holding something in his arms. He wore a grey long sleeved turtleneck, and it only showed how much weight he had lost.  
>He seemed to not notice Shiro as he picked Yuki up with one arm and held the boy close. "I told you not to run off! What happened?" He asked. Shiro stared at Ichigo for a second before shaking his head and starting away. Grimmjow watched him but said nothing about it. "Yuki…you okay?" Grimmjow asked. Yuki sniffled a little. "I-I'm fine daddy, that mister saved me!" He said, pointing at Shiro.<p>

Ichigo didn't look up. He only held the two things in his arms a little closer. Grimmjow nodded slightly. "Ichi I am gonna go thank the guy okay?" Grimmjow stated. Grimmjow quickly caught up to Shiro, grabbing the back of the white demon's shirt. "You really show up at the oddest times"

"Shut up…Ichigo is better off without me" Shiro snarled, turning to face Grimmjow. Grimmjow noted Shiro's golden eyes were more animal like than human now.

"You just saved Yuki"

"I know…but it would hurt Ichigo more if he saw me…so I have to leave" Shiro growled, a note of panic in his voice.

Grimmjow released Shiro. "Then leave" Grimmjow growled.

"Grimm? Amu wants you..." Ichigo called out to the blue-haired man. He still hadn't looked up. The orangette nuzzled Yuki's hair, the boy calming down enough to be set down onto his feet.

"Ichi and Yuki need you…you can care for them so get going" Shiro muttered before racing away. Grimmjow sighed, turning and going back to Ichigo and the kids. He took Amu from Ichigo, kissing her forehead. Amu giggled and reached up out of the blankets to try and grab Grimmjow's hair. "Grimmjow..." Ichigo sighed, walking over and resting his forehead against the other's chest. "...Was that..." He trailed off, the rest of the unspoken question hanging in the air. _Was that Shiro?_  
>"Momma..." Yuki said, sniffing a little and he gripped onto Ichigo's pants.<p>

"Yeah…it was" Grimmjow replied, resting a hand on Ichigo's head.

"Why now?..." Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes. "L-let's just go home..." He croaked after a moment. Yuki nodded, burying his face into Ichigo's side. Grimmjow agreed silently, pulling Ichigo closer. He glanced around the empty park one last time before guiding his family away. No one noticed the golden eyes staring longingly at them. Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow with a sigh as he pulled at the edge of the sleeves on his turtleneck. Amu snuggled into Grimmjow's arms before closing her dark blue eyes and drifting off to sleep.

They were soon back at the house, Ichigo separating himself from his small family to lock himself in his bedroom. Yuki stared at the hall leading to the bedroom longingly as he sat on the couch in the living room. "...Did I do something wrong Daddy?" He asked, looking over at Grimmjow who was turning on the TV.

"No you didn't…Ichigo just saw someone he didn't want to…it's okay Yuki…come here and we can watch something together" Grimmjow replied. Yuki smiled at him before climbing over to him to sit on his lap. Amu was asleep in the crib in the living room. "So what do you wanna watch?" Grimmjow asked, petting Yuki's head.

"Uh...peter pan!" Yuki exclaimed when he saw the movie come up on the channel menu.

"Peter pan it is then" Grimmjow replied, clicking it. A rustle of the window nearly woke Amu. "Daddy? What was that?" Yuki asked, looking over at the window. "Probably the wind" Grimmjow responded.

"...You sure?" Yuki asked, looking up at him before he looked back to the TV right as Peter Pan started to fly. Grimmjow wasn't sure. He was about to reply when the window shattered. In came creatures, demons, all with evil grins and smirks. There was a yell from down the hall and the demon from earlier walked in, holding Ichigo captive. "Momma!" Yuki exclaimed as he huddled close to Grimmjow's chest.

Amu's eyes fluttered open and she started to cry when one of the creatures picked her up by the back of her dress, in its teeth no less. Its foul breath ruffled her pale blue hair when it growled at her for the noise she was making. "3 humans and a halfbreed…odd don't you think?" the leader demon purred. Grimmjow growled at him. "I guess this little submissive either got raped or he left by his demon mate" the demon continued with a smirk.

"He looks like a screamer…and he's a cutie…you should keep him" one of the lowly demon laughed.

"Humans don't last long…just kill it" another agrued.

"What about the little human…it's useless" a third added.

Amu started to cry harder. "Let me go!" Ichigo said, struggling against the demon's grip. He winced when there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, the demon had hit him. Yuki buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, his grip on the man's shirt so hard that his tiny hands were trembling.

"You have nothing better to do than piss me off do you?" a voice sighed.

All eyes turned to a white figure stepping in the window. "Why do you insist on appearing around us twice in a day" the leader snarled.

"I personally like halfs, kitties, and berries" Shiro purred.

"What kind of demon likes a stupid halfbreed" snarled a demon.

Shiro snapped his finger and the demon who had just spoke exploded in a bloody mess. "Normally I would love to let you run like little worms but…you have wore my patience thin…two threats in a single day…actually a single hour…I let you run before…my mistake you wanted to die then too" Shiro purred.

Yuki peaked a watery gold on black eye out from Grimmjow's chest to look over at the white-haired demon. "I-it's that mister again!"  
>Amu's crying got even louder when thing that was holding her shook her to try to get her to stop. "S-stop! You're hurting her!" Ichigo said, gasping when the demon hit him harder, making him wobble in the demon's grip.<p>

Shiro said something in another language. The demon holding Amu froze. Shiro walked over to it, taking Amu from its mouth. He cradled Amu with care before touching his hand to the demon's head, saying something else. The demon spammed before coughing up black blood and dying. Shiro turned to the demon holding Ichigo. "Release him or" Shiro purred, waving a hand. The group of demon all spammed and died. "Face death by my hands" he finished with a small laugh.

"No demon could possess power like this…what the fuck are you?" snarled the demon though fear shook his voice, grip tightening on the orangette in his arms.

"Death's hand"

Amu hiccupped and continued to cry as she huddled into the snow-haired man's arms. Ichigo winced again, there was a dark bruise already forming on his arm through his long sleeve shirt from the demon's tight grip. "Let Momma go!" Yuki said, now glaring at the demon though there were tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back, though that wasn't working.

"Death's hand my ass…he hated Humans and halfbreeds" snarled the demon.

"The first one did…I am the second one" Shiro purred, snapping his fingers. Ichigo was thrusted into Shiro's arm while the demon roared in pain, the fire devoured him. Seconds later the fire died and all that was left was ashes. "May Hell engulf your soul" Shiro muttered.

Ichigo's breath stilled in his chest as he was held by the other, his eyes wide. After a moment he came to his senses and pulled Amu from his grip before somehow pushing himself out of the other's arms and rushing out of the room. A moment later you could hear a door being slammed and the click of a lock.  
>"...Momma..." Yuki whimpered, his body shaking from the aftershock. "…Well that was unexpected but expected at the same time" Shiro sighed. Then he turned and went back on the window. Grimmjow stared. "Wait, mister!" Yuki called out to him, looking at the demon with big eyes. "Thank you for saving mommy and my little sister!" He said, smiling at him.<p>

"It's Shiro Yuki…and it wasn't a problem" Shiro replied before disappearing away.

"...Daddy? Who was he? ...I look so much like him.." Yuki murmured, cuddling closer to Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow debated telling Yuki the truth or not. He sighed. "Your father" Grimmjow replied. "No, your my daddy!" Yuki giggled a little. "You're being silly." He giggled again, before yawning and coughing a little. "Is Momma gonna be okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes…he will be fine…you can go to sleep…we can watch Peter Pan tomorrow, mkay?" Grimmjow whispered.

Yuki yawned again and coughed. "Okay..." He sighed, his eyes drooping closed. Grimmjow lifted the boy, carrying him to his room.

**Shiro is SUCH a stalker ^^;**

**Amu is Grimmjow and Ichigo's kid**

**Any other questions?**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki/Amu**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro/The demons**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ichigo was still locked in his room, though Amu was in the crib in the living room when Grimmjow had gotten her in the morning. At the moment the bluenette was in the kitchen. "Morning daddy..." Yuki yawned, one hand rubbing his eye as he trudged sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey…what you want to eat?" Grimmjow asked, turning to look at his 'son'.

"Fried egg?" Yuki asked hopefully, walking up to Grimmjow and hugging his leg.

"Sure" Grimmjow replied, starting the egg and ruffling Yuki's head affectionly.

Yuki giggled as he clung to the man's pants. A few minutes later Ichigo trudged into the room, looking worse than usual. He had a red turtle neck on and a pair of black night pants that looked about three sizes too big. The dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual, too. "Ichi? You okay?" Grimmjow asked, leaving the egg for a moment to hug the orangette, looking over the other male.

"Uh... yeah... I guess.." Ichigo murmured, not bothering to look up as he stared blankly at the floor when he was hugged.

"You guess? Ichigo look at me and tell me you are all right…you aren't getting better…I don't want to have to take you to the doctor because of the depression or the cutting…and don't lie about it" Grimmjow sighed, looking at Ichigo with a stern look. Ichigo didn't respond. He only pulled at the hems at the edges of his sleeves. "Ichigo" Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo closer. "You are strong…don't let it get to you" he murmured

Ichigo's body started to shake a little. "It's too hard..." He said softly, still not looking at the man.

"Ichigo…nothing is too hard…I'm around, Yuki is too…Pantera and Gin…you have people to help you Ichi" Grimmjow muttered, kissing Ichigo's forehead. "Just ask for help"

"Grimm..." Ichigo said softly, finally leaning into the other man.

Grimmjow continued to hug the younger, kissing his forehead again. "Uh.. daddy? Is the pan supposed to smoke like that?" Yuki asked, tugging on Grimmjow's pants to get his attention.

Grimmjow moved the pan to a different burner with one hand, turning off the stove. "Depending on what you are making sometimes…this time not really" Grimmjow sighed.

Amu started to cry in the other room. "I... I should go and get her... uh, Grimm, can you get a bottle out of the fridge?" Ichigo asked, slowly untangling himself from Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow nodded, getting a bottle and a new egg out of the refrigerator. He cracked the egg in the pan and set the bottle on the counter. "Um, I think I need to clean that stain in the living room..." Ichigo said softly when he came back into the kitchen. He was cradling Amu in his arms, the little girl had quieted down but was still whining for food.

"We can clean it up later Ichi" Grimmjow replied. "You want anything to eat?" he added.

Ichigo held Amu a little closer as he shook his head. "N-no..." He said, grabbing the bottle on the counter and putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

"You are eating Ichigo…what do you want" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo shook his head again. "Not hungry." He said quickly before taking the bottle out and letting it cool for a minute. He didn't want it hot, just warm.

"You barely ate yesterday Ichigo" Grimmjow stated, serving Yuki's fried egg to the child.

Ichigo took the bottle and started to feed Amu before he spoke. "Grimm, I'm not hungry." Yuki took the plate and held it with both hands before he walked over to the low table that Grimmjow had gotten just for him and set the plate down before climbing into the chair that had came with it. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a stern look before sitting at the larger table with a cup of milk. Ichigo sighed and sat down next to him before shifting Amu slightly in his arms, the little girl whining about being moved while she was eating. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and his daughter. Ichigo glanced at him with a weak smile. He loved the man next to him. He did. But, he was still in love with Shiro. The pain that he had felt when the demon left was still fresh in his mind, Perhaps that's why he cut himself. Perhaps that was why there were many, thin scars running up half of his forearms. Perhaps that was why he always wore a turtleneck no matter what the season was. He winced a little at that thought. He had gone to the hospital once already because of that.

One time he had cut too deep and he wasn't able to get the bleeding to stop in time. Grimmjow had found him on the floor in a puddle of blood, or so the bluenette had told him when he had woken up in a hospital bed. Grimmjow had actually scared him with his anger because he had cut himself like that. Grimmjow leaned over and kissed Ichigo's forehead. He loved Ichigo and the kids more than anything and he would give anything for them. He knew Ichigo's wounds from Shiro were still open. And not just the cut marks. Ichigo blushed a little as he looked down at Amu, whom was oblivious to the world as she ravenously ate the formula in the bottle. Grimmjow chuckled slightly before looking over at Yuki. "You want to watch Peter Pan after breakfast?" he asked. Yuki looked over at him with bright eyes. "Yeah!" He said over a mouthful of eggs. Grimmjow smiled and nodded, drinking his manly drink, milk. After a minute Amu had finished off the whole bottle and Ichigo pulled it away before pushing her long bangs back and kissing her forehead. "...Grimm, Amu needs a haircut soon.." He said, glancing at the man.

"K" Grimmjow replied, taking the empty bottle to the dishwasher.

"...Do you want to go get a haircut or should I just cut it?" Ichigo asked, standing up. He walked over to Yuki and bent down to kiss his forehead, making the little boy giggle. Amu squirmed a little at the odd angle that she was being held at. "You can cut it if you want" Grimmjow replied, cleaning up the pan he used to cook Yuki's egg. Ichigo smiled a little and straightened. "I need the sink, then. She needs a bath anyhow..." He murmured. "..So clean the sink when your done." He added as an afterthought as he walked out of the room to get a change of clothes for Amu.

"Will do" Grimmjow called. He looked at Yuki who was finishing now.

Yuki climbed out of the chair and grabbed his plate before bringing it over to Grimmjow. Here daddy!" He chirped as he held the clean plate up. "Can I have something to drink?" He asked.

"Thank you…and you can" Grimmjow replied, setting the plate in the sink and going to the fridge. "What you wanna drink?" he asked.

"Can I have a juice box?" Yuki asked hopefully as he tried to look into the fridge around Grimmjow's legs that were blocking his view.

Grimmjow grabbed a juice box and handed it to Yuki. "Let me finish the dishes and we can watch Peter Pan" he stated with a smile.

"Okay!" Yuki chirped with a bright smile before he ran into the living room.

Ichigo came back into the kitchen with an outfit for Amu a minute later. Grimmjow quickly finished the dishes, cleaning the sink. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead again. Ichigo blushed a little and smiled as he walked over to the sink and turned the warm water on. After the sink was full he carefully undressed Amu and set her in the sink. She pouted but was otherwise obedient. Ichigo chuckled as he started to wash her softly with a washcloth. Soon, the little girl was nearly white with all the suds and was giggling as Ichigo tried to clean her feet. Grimmjow could hear the others from the living room where he was, as promised, watching Peter Pan with Yuki. Yuki seemed to like it a lot. Yuki was giggling at the movie when Ichigo finally came out of the kitchen with Amu, her hair was still damp so it looked darker than normal and she was wearing a pink dress with a 'Hello Kitty' face on the chest. There were bright purple socks on her feet. She had her thumb in her mouth when Ichigo set the little girl in a highchair were a comb and some scissors were already out next to it. He started to comb and cut her hair to where it was just above her eyes in a messy bob-cut. Grimmjow watched Ichigo cut her hair with a small smirk. Ichigo glanced over at him, blushing brightly when he realized that the man had been watching him. Grimmjow grinned. "D-don't look at me like that..." Ichigo murmured quietly with an even brighter blush as he looked back to what he was doing. Grimmjow grinned bigger before turning back to the TV. Ichigo was soon done cutting Amu's hair and he took the towel off of her shoulders so he could put the cut hair in the garbage. Grimmjow was, again, watching Ichigo instead of the movie. Ichigo was much more interesting than the movie. When he was done, Ichigo picked Amu up and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Grimmjow, leaning a little on his shoulder. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist with a soft purr. Amu giggled a little and reached out for Grimmjow with a big, toothless smile. Ichigo smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, her hair still damp with water. Grimmjow smiled at Amu, kissing her forehead before kissing Ichigo's. Yuki had been so engrossed in the movie that he hadn't noticed the orangette sit down. It was near the end of the movie, where Hook and Jane were battling. "Who you think gonna win?" Grimmjow asked, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Uhhhhh... Jane!" Yuki said after a moment, not bothering to look up at Grimmjow.

"I think so too…let's see" Grimmjow replied, amused.

Yuki grinned at the screen. Ichigo smiled at him before reaching a hand out to ruffle the half-demon's hair. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo on his lap so the orangette could reach his son better and because he liked a warm Ichigo on his lap. "G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo blushed, squirming a little.

"What?" Grimmjow asked 'innocently'.

"Why do I have to sit on your lap?" Ichigo almost whined as he pouted a little.

"I knew it!" Yuki suddenly gasped, pointing at the screen. "Jane DID win!" He grinned at his own little victory.

"Awesome Yuki…and cuz I love you Ichi" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo's blush died down a little and he looked away due to Grimmjow's words. He hadn't said those words once yet to the man and it made him feel bad. Something was keeping him from saying those three, tiny little words but he didn't know what it was. Grimmjow blinked at Ichigo, nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Ichi?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"...Huh? ...Oh, I uh, I'm fine." Ichigo murmured, looking down at Amu.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked, still worried.

"...Yeah." The orangette sighed, forcing himself to look up to Grimmjow to give him a small smile, somehow managing for it to not look forced.

Grimmjow stared for another moment before kissing the other's nose. Ichigo blushed some more and nuzzled Grimmjow's cheek before relaxing into his frame. Grimmjow smiled, looking back at Yuki before letting his attention fall on his uke. "aww! Why do they have to go back?" Yuki asked with a frown.

Grimmjow chuckled slightly. "So they can grow up and have children of their own" he responded.

Yuki pouted. "But Jane likes Peter pan!" He exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "Kinda like you and mommy!" He added before huffing in disappointment.

"Maybe Jane will come back for him" Grimmjow suggested.

"Will she?" Yuki asked hopefully with a grin.

"I don't know…maybe" Grimmjow replied.

Yuki pouted a little. "But I wanna know!"

"I will get the second movie" Grimmjow promised.

"There's a second?" Yuki gasped. Ichigo smiled at him, is eyes soft. His little boy was so cute.

"Yup" Grimmjow grinned, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Yay!" Yuki giggled with a smile.

Grimmjow kissed Yuki's forehead. "So what should we do now?" he asked.

"Umm... I dunno.." Yuki murmured with a frown

"Well, we need to get started on school. Summer ended over a week ago and I have yet to start working with you." Ichigo sighed with a small smile.

"So you two can do school stuff and I can watch Amu" Grimmjow suggested.

Yuki nodded and smiled. Ichigo got off of Grimmjow's lap to go get the school items out of the closet. Before he did though he handed Amu over to Grimmjow. The girl giggled and nuzzled his chest. Grimmjow smiled and kissed her forehead. That only made Amu giggle even more. Grimmjow smile grew and he tickled her stomach, kissing her over and over. Amu exploded into laughter as she squirmed around. Grimmjow smiled and stopped tickling her. He smirked as she slowly stopped laughing. Amu mumbled something and reached up for him. Ichigo and Yuki came back into the room, Yuki holding an armful of papers and books while Ichigo held a plastic fold out table. "What are you gonna learn about Yuki? Ichi tell ya?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ummm, mommy said we were gonna work on reading and writing the alphabet!" Yuki said with a big smile as he lifted the papers in his arms a little higher, a few falling out of his grasp.

Grimmjow smiled, slipping off the couch and grabbing the paper that fell. "You sound excited" he chuckled, placing the papers on the table.

"Yeah! Reading sounds fun!" The little boy smiled up at him.

"It is fun" Grimmjow replied with a small smile. Yuki started chattering about how he couldn't wait to read while Ichigo started to set up the day's work. He had a pair of reading glasses on as he looked through the papers and workbooks. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. The orangette looked adorable with his glasses. Grimmjow was resisting the urge to grab the male and kiss him. Yuki climbed into a chair and was nearly bouncing in his seat as Ichigo set down some flashcards of the alphabet. He was really good for his age and had nearly learned all of the alphabet already. Grimmjow smiled, turning his attention back to Amu. He smiled warmly at her, kissing her forehead. The little girl started to giggle helplessly, one of her tiny hands reaching out to tug on a piece of Grimmjow's blue hair. The bluenette smiled, kissing her nose. Ichigo smiled a little at them. It was cute. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo, he kissed Ichigo's nose and Yuki's forehead. Yuki giggled before starting to repeat the alphabet out loud when Ichigo told him to get to work, though he was blushing when he said so. Grimmjow smiled, proud of the boy, though his heart tingled as he remembered the child wasn't really his. "Uhh... P... Q... um..." Yuki mumbled, frowning a little.

He huffed and looked over at Ichigo. "Oh, you know this one. Try." The orangette encouraged, tapping the flash card on the table.

"Uh... ...R...?" Yuki asked, making Ichigo smile and nod a little.

Grimmjow smiled as well. The alphabet was pretty easy for him. "Uhm, S T... U... V, W X...Y... um... Z?" Yuki finished after a moment, smiling wide when Ichigo nodded.

The boy was smart. "Now, one more time, okay?" Ichigo asked, making the little boy pout. That made Ichigo chuckle. Grimmjow smiled at the young boy's pout. So did another male, just out of sight of the family inside. Yuki started over, but was smiling anyways. After a moment Ichigo huffed and stood up before reaching out and taking Amu from Grimmjow, smiling a little at the other's pout. He nuzzled the little girl's forehead before holding her close and sitting back down. Grimmjow sighed, listening to 'his' son continued the alphabet. A pair of sharper, colder twins of Yuki's eyes watched Yuki as well, a faint smile on his lips. Ichigo started rubbing his wrists a little as he held Amu and listened to Yuki recite the alphabet. He winced inwardly when he felt one of the fresher cuts on his arms reopen, blood welling up in the thin wound. Grimmjow seemed to know Ichigo was in pain as he took Amu, laying her in the crib before telling Yuki he could take a short break. The bluenette then dragged Ichigo to the kitchen. "H-hey!" Ichigo yelped when the bluenette pushed him into a chair and grabbed his arm. He tried to yank it back but the man's grip only tightened. His face lit up in shame when the man pushed his sleeve back and he looked down at his lap. Grimmjow didn't yell, only sighed and grabbed the first aid from under the sink. He started cleaning up the thin bloody mess. Neither of the males noticed horrified look from a snow haired man at the window. He stared at the crimson on Ichigo's arm, heart of stone cracking to pebbles. "I'm fine." Ichigo muttered, still not looking up. When Grimmjow was done tending to the reopened cut, he yanked his arm back but didn't move from the chair. Grimmjow sighed, kissing Ichigo's forehead. "I want to believe that…but Ichi…you are killing yourself with this…what if Yuki found out about…he might do something because he wants to help" Grimmjow practically pleaded

Ichigo shook his head and pushed Grimmjow away from him, his hands falling into his lap. "I can't stop..." He murmured. "I'm fine, Grimm... I am..." He sighed. "Just... Go check on Yuki and Amu..." The oranget pleaded more than anything. He needed to be alone for a moment... just a little moment... Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a moment before nodding. With another simple kiss on the nose, Grimmjow left Ichigo alone in the kitchen. The orangette sighed, staring at the bandage on his arm, the white material only hiding a small portion of the many cut marks on his arms. Shiro stared at Ichigo. His golden eyes glowing in the shadows he hid in. The orangette pulled his sleeve back down over his arm. After a few minutes had past, Ichigo started to stand up, his eyes closing for a moment before he finally walked out of the kitchen, a fake smile on his face so he wouldn't worry Yuki. Grimmjow looked over at him, Amu in his arms. They were now watching Spongebob. "Alright, time to get back to work!" Ichigo said playfully, picking up Yuki and resting him on his left hip. The boy pouted a little but smiled and hugged his middle anyways. Grimmjow watched Ichigo, he looked better. Though Grimmjow knew that smile was fake. A flash of white near the window made the bluenette shifted his eyes. Ichigo set Yuki down, the little boy running over to the table to work on his schoolwork again. Grimmjow watched before turning the TV to something Amu would like better. The little girl started giggling at Micky Mouse, who was chasing the dog, Pluto, to try and get him to give back his shoe. Yuki was now writing the alphabet with Ichigo's help, the boy's handwriting pretty neat for a five-year-old. Grimmjow smiled till he noticed someone in the window. Everyone else didn't seem to notice.

**Shiro is a stalker...but he has his reasons so be nice to him**

**Yes it's been a week, I had been spoiling you guys...which wasn't a good idea since I am a busy student ^^;**

**This story gonna be coming to an end in 2 or 3 chapters...depending on how much I spilt it...yeah my esimate keeps changing ^^;**

**Anyway Review and I will try to update this real soon...along with a few other stories**

**IS: Ichigo/Kids**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro**


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours had pasted. Grimmjow had started Amu's milk as well as some stew and rice for the rest of the family. Ichigo took the bottle from Grimmjow, smiling a little at the other's confused look before starting to feed Amu, the little girl eating hungrily. Grimmjow then smiled, turning his attention back to the almost done stew and rice. Yuki ran into the room, a red crayon in one hand as he climbed onto his chair. "What's the crayon for, Yuki?" Grimmjow asked, serving the meal.

"I was coloring a picture!" The little boy chirped with a grin.

"Oh? What was it?" Ichigo asked, smiling a little.

"A dragon!" Yuki said proudly as he held up the crayon.

"You should show us after lunch…but can you put the crayon away so we can eat?" Grimmjow asked.

Yuki pouted. "Fine..." He muttered before hopping off of the chair and running into the living room to put his crayon away. Ichigo sat down in his chair with a small smile. Grimmjow smiled, kissing Ichigo gently before sitting as well. Ichigo grimaced when Grimmjow set a plate with a little bit of food on it in front of him and he used his free hand to push it in Grimmjow's direction. "Not hungry..." He sighed.

"Eat" Grimmjow commanded.

"...No." Ichigo replied, looking away.

"You didn't eat breakfast Ichigo…don't starve yourself" Grimmjow sighed, getting up from his seat. He approached Ichigo, kissing the other's forehead. "At least try Ichi" he pleaded.

"Grimm! I'm not hungry..." Ichigo nearly whined. Yuki came back into the room, still pouting a little as he climbed into his chair.

"Ichigo…eat" Grimmjow commanded, laying his hand against the orangette's cheek.

Ichigo shook his head again. "No."

"Why will you not eat…is it because of…" Grimmjow stopped.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow before glancing at Yuki, whom was oblivious to the whole situation as he dug into his food. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's nose. "Give me a good reason on why you refuse to eat" Grimmjow asked calmly, taking Amu from Ichigo.

"I just... I'm not hungry... that's all..." The orangette mumbled before looking away.

"You barely ate yesterday, haven't eaten today…Ichigo at least eat something" Grimmjow pleaded.

"Grimm..." Ichigo whined, pushing Grimmjow away.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms on the table before resting his head in them. Grimmjow sighed. "You will eat something today…I don't care if you think you aren't hungry…you have to eat something."

"...L-later..." The orangette muttered before sighing. Grimmjow nodded, sitting back down.

"Daddy, this is good!" Yuki said with a grin before shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

"Glad you like it" Grimmjow smiled.

Yuki giggled. "You're not as good a cook as mommy though." He giggled again when Grimmjow pouted. "You're still a good cook though daddy!"

"I cook very well" Grimmjow pouted.

"...Yeah, but mommy's better! Momma's are supposed to be." Yuki giggled again before resuming eating.

"…I can agree with that" Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo smiled a little before burying his face into his arms. Grimmjow started to eat, Amu on his arm. "...Can I have seconds?" Yuki asked after a minute, his plate surprisingly clean already.

"Sure" Grimmjow smiled, putting more stew and rice on the white haired child's plate.

Yuki giggled and started to eat. Ichigo looked as if he had fallen asleep, though it was hard to tell. Amu had finished her bottle so Grimmjow took it and started to burp her. After she had burped, Amu started to giggle again before she put her thumb in her mouth. Grimmjow smiled, sitting in her highchair so he could finish eating. Ichigo peaked out from his arms, before getting up and grabbing Amu and sitting back down in his chair to cuddle with her, one arm pillowing his head while the other held the little girl close. Grimmjow smiled at adorable sight. The phone suddenly rung. Yuki hopped out of his chair and ran over to the phone before Grimmjow could even get up. "Hello!" He chirped, his smile transforming into a grin.

The person on the other end chuckled slightly. "Hey Yuki…how are ya?" Gin asked.

"Gin! Is Pan there?" Yuki squealed, forgetting to answer the silver-haired male.

"Yes she is…but she can't talk on the phone right now…but we can come over if you want" Gin responded, smiling though no one could see him.

"You would?" The little boy gasped.

"Of course…we will come over in a little bit." Gin replied.

"Yay!" Yuki squealed.

Grimmjow sighed. Gin and Pantera were visiting. "We will see you in a bit Yuki" Gin chuckled.

"Okay! Bye!" the boy chirped with a smile before hanging up the phone. "Daddy!" He squealed as he ran over and climbed into his lap. "Pan's coming over!" Yuki said with a grin.

"Awesome, you better finish eating before she gets here" Grimmjow replied, kissing the child's head.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically before climbing off of his lap and running over and climbing into his chair to shovel the last of the food on the plate into his mouth. Grimmjow quickly finished eating as well, just in time for the knocking at the door. Yuki ran to the door and pulled it open, though he had to strain to reach the doorknob "Pan!" He giggled when he was immediately tackled by the large, white panther, whom continued to lick his face repeatedly. Grimmjow smiled at them. Gin came in a moment later. "They are adorable together" he laughed. Ichigo had finally gotten out of the chair so he could watch Yuki get 'lick-attacked' by Pantera. "Hey Ichigo" Gin chirped, waving a hand. Ichigo smiled weakly at him, giving a small wave. "How is Amu?" Gin asked, walking over to Ichigo.

"She's fine..." The orangette murmured, looking away.

Gin nodded, looking down at Amu. He smiled at her. The little girl giggled and reached out to him. He took one of her hands gently. "Hi Amu~"

The girl giggled even more. Grimmjow pulled Pantera off of Yuki, closed the door and pulled Yuki to his feet. Yuki was still giggling every once and a while as he clung to Grimmjow's leg. Grimmjow smiled at him. "Daddy? Can we go to the park again today?" Yuki asked excitedly, as if a demon hadn't tried to kill him at the very same place.

"I guess" Grimmjow replied.

"Yay!" Yuki grinned before he ran off to his room to get some toys to bring to the park.

Grimmjow sighed, looping his arm around Ichigo's waist. Pantera was already outside again. Ichigo leaned into the other with a sigh as Yuki came back into the room holding his favorite ball.

At the park, Gin found an interest in playing with Yuki and Pantera while Grimmjow sat with Ichigo and Amu. Suddenly, there was a mob of women pulling Grimmjow away from the group to get his autograph, some even claiming to 'want to have his children' before fainting. Ichigo watched with wide eyes as he sat on the bench. He was surprised that they had found them, due to the fact that they were in a rather secluded area of the wooded park. Grimmjow had been in a few top hit movies in the last few years and his popularity had only skyrocketed. A pale hand came to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo" a voice purred softly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he jumped nearly a foot in the air and his hold on Amu tightened. Another hand turned Ichigo's head towards his 'mate'. A pair of slightly warm lips met Ichigo's. "I'm sorry" the voice whispered.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled away. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Shiro stood there, watching Ichigo. He didn't say another word, stared at his beautiful mate. He knew it pained his mate to see him, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to but he couldn't bring himself to care. "What are you doing here..." The orangette managed out, though his voice was pained. His wrists itched and his cuts burned.

"I came back for you and Yuki" Shiro blinked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were completely animal like now.

"...Sh-shi i cant... please, go away... I-I have a new family now..." Ichigo swallowed as he tucked Amu's head into the crook of his neck.

"But you are hurting here…I love you Ichigo…what happened to our love? I love you Ichigo and I can't stand seeing you and Yuki near that Grimmjow…please Ichigo" Shiro responded, placing a hand on the orangette's cheek tenderly.

"Shi... I can't... I just can't... I-I'm with Grimmjow now..." The orangette let out a shaky breath as he turned his head away from the demon.

"…You still call me Shi though…that means you still have feelings for me…please Ichigo, I love you, I was jealous before…I-i thought you lo…I thought wrong before" Shiro continued.

"Th-that doesn't mean..." Ichigo trailed off, his eyes watering slightly.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "I refuse to let you go again…you and I are mates" he growled.

"Sh-shi, wait!" Ichigo gasped, squirming around.

"For what?" Shiro asked, pressing his lips to Ichigo's.

"Mmph!" Ichigo squirmed around, trying to break the kiss but at the same time trying not to hurt Amu. Shiro released Ichigo's lips, scooping him in a bridal style carrying method. "Ah!L-leggo!" Ichigo said, his eyes wide as Amu started to cry from being jostled around too much.

"Momma!" Yuki cried as he dropped the ball he was holding in his hands. Gin tried to grab Yuki but he was too fast. Shiro froze for a moment, staring at Yuki. "Yuki…I'm sorry for I have done to you as well" he stated.

"Put mommy down you meany!" Yuki said with a scowl.

Shiro smiled. "You have your mommy's scowl" he stated, quickly picking up Yuki and racing away with the family.

"Leggo!" Yuki snapped as he wiggled around to try to get Shiro to let go of him. Shiro refused to release HIS son. Grimmjow had broken from the crowd, eyes widening at the sight of his children and 'wife' being stolen away. He growled, following. A Human could never keep up with a demon though, the bluenette was quickly lacking behind. "Daddy!" Yuki cried when he saw Grimmjow. His eyes were watering as he tried to break free of Shiro's grip. Ichigo had stilled, his eyes squeezed shut as he held onto Amu. Grimmjow tried to run faster but soon his family was out of sight. Shiro had stolen them.

**The next chapter is the final one...Yes Shiro is a bit...how do I say this...Crazy...and we had almost forgotten Grimmjow's job... Yeah...**

**REVIEW**

**IS: Ichigo/Amu/Yuki**

**Me: Everyone else**


	13. Chapter 13

Shiro arrived at his apartment, Ichigo, Amu, and Yuki still tucked in his arms. The older snow haired male was surprised at the quiet of the apartment. Yuki had ended up wiggling into Ichigo's arms to cry silently into his neck, his tiny arms clinging to Amu and his mother. "You know an hour DOESN'T mean a week idiot" a voice snorted. Shiro looked at the ashy white haired male with blood red eyes, smirking at Shiro from the ceiling.

"No one asked you Hel" Shiro snapped back

"Touchy touchy…you would be better off giving in then continuing to fight it like a pussy…and your fault for falling for a human and producing a halfy…the curse is because you had to be an idiot, Shiro you fucked up your own life" Hel continued. Shiro's eyes turned cold and Hel suddenly was forced to the floor by an unseen hand. "OW" Hel yelled.

Yuki sniffled, peaking out at them before hiding his face in Ichigo's neck again. "Two humans and a halfy that looks just like you…well you don't listen do you" Hel stated.

"Well you don't know how to do your fucking job" Shiro snapped back.

"I didn't ask to your supervisor…now get rid of those guys before it slips out you can't follow orders. You did say a vacation to Hell would be fun…100 years is a fun vacation right?" Hel purred, shaking his hand which in turn shook a ring on his finger. Shiro hissed. "Glad the ring still works" Hel laughed.

Amu started to cry again, making Ichigo try to shush her but it wasn't working. Hel narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Shut it up or throw it out" he snarled.

Yuki glared at Hel. "Don't be mean to my little sister!" He said bravely.

"Little sister? Halfies don't GET younger siblings…their parents are put to death…but seeing as she is human you must be an idiotic fuck who thinks he is a human" Hel sneered.

"Hel" Shiro growled.

Hel scuffed. "You were always a softy…despite your blood despite your age…a weak soft pussy" Hel snarled, turning and walking deeper into the apartment. Yuki sniffed as his eyes watered some more but he tried to stay strong, though it wasn't working well. Ichigo was speechless. How dare the other say that? Shiro had set Ichigo and Yuki down. He followed Hel. A loud scream was heard a moment later. "SHIRO GIVE ME THE FUCKING KNIFE…I MEANT DON'T STAB YOU FUCKING PRICK" Hel screeched. Shiro gave loud growl. It was easy to figure out the two were fighting.

Yuki hid his face in Ichigo's chest as the orangette rocked the three of the back and forth slowly. "I-I want daddy..." He mumbled into the turtleneck. "I know Yuki I know..." Amu started to cry even harder at the mention of her father.

Glass breaking in the other room as well as blood spilled to the floor. Ichigo gulped. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want Yuki or Amu to be here. He wanted to be back with Grimmjow, back in safety. Shiro came back a moment later, his hand slightly bleeding but otherwise unharmed. "Sorry you had to hear that" he stated, he kneeled down next to Ichigo, kissing his forehead. Ichigo jerked away. "D-don't touch me.." He said softly, still trying to shush Amu. Shiro blinked. "Ichigo?" he whispered, he looked hurt, broken.

"Don't touch mommy! Daddy is gonna hurt you if you do, you meany!" Yuki said as he glared at Shiro. Tears were still streaking his cheeks.

Shiro flinched, actually flinched at that statement. "You don't know who I am or what I am…you should say such things Yuki" Shiro responded, his voice cracked. It took most of Shiro's will power not to yell, not to grab Ichigo and hug him, begging for forgiveness.

Yuki pressed his cheek against Ichigo's chest. "I don't like you." He stated. Amu had finally calmed down, though it was only because all of her crying had knocked her out. Her tiny hands were gripping onto Ichigo's shirt tightly and she hiccupped every once and a while, even in her sleep. The orangette held his children tightly, one hand running through Amu's short blue hair.

"I don't except you to like me…hell if I was you I wouldn't like me either…I have done horrible things" Shiro stated. He looked at Ichigo. "I am sorry…I don't except another chance…after I left you not once but twice…even after all that happened, I love you…but you love Grimmjow, right?" Shiro asked.

"I-I..." Ichigo mumbled, at a loss for words. Shiro's will power weaken enough that he leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead again. Ichigo pushed him away with his free hand almost violently. "D-don't touch me! Please..." He said with a small whimper.

Yuki actually growled, sounding allot like his demon half. "Daddys gonna hurt you you meanie!" He said, still growling, though the growling only really made him look and sound like a scared kitten.

Shiro looked away. "Sorry" he muttered. He wanted to slap himself. Since he loved a human, he was cursed. A part of the curse was making him more demon, taking what he wanted, not caring who he hurt. Shiro turned away, his eyes starting to water. He was hurting Ichigo. He was hurting Yuki. He was a… "I will not force you to stay" he stated.

Ichigo gulped. "R-really?" He asked softly.

"…I shouldn't have took you like I did" Shiro stated.

"They will stay…maybe if we have them killed or locked up, you can be cured of that nasty little curse" Hel purred.

Shiro snarled at Hel. "Like hell I would put them in danger like that" Shiro snarled.

"Trying to protect them…you are the one who did this to them. You made him your mate, you got him pregnant, you could have saved his life if you would have just left, but no you had to go back to him…like the weak little bitch you are…you are the reason they are in danger" Hel snapped.

Shiro looked broken, eyes wide. "N-no" Shiro started, dropping his head.

"...What curse?" Ichigo asked softly, flinching a little at Hel's fierce glare. Yuki had hid his face in Ichigo's neck again. He was scared of Hel.

"You just figured out there's a curse…humans are stupider and more worthless than I thought" Hel sneered. "Shiro created a more human side to live near humans with his mate…the curse will destroy that…it will also tear at what's left of his heart, take away any of importance. Soon he will be a heartless, logicless, bloody murder. And you will be the first to die, so he can be freed of all bonds…he will be an animal once again" Hel purred.

"W-what?" Ichigo gasped in shock. Yuki didn't know what was going on. But he did know one thing. "Daddy will protect us! He always does." He stated rather boldly. He had lifted his head off of Ichigo's chest to glare at Hel.

"Your 'daddy' can barely protect himself…what makes you think he can protect you when he is the one trying to kill you" Hel sneered.

"...His father is Grimmjow." Ichigo said softly, staring at nothing in particular.

"…Wow Shiro…your mate AND child hate you enough that you an't daddy or honey" Hel snorted.

"Who says honey anymore?" Shiro suddenly asked. Hel was put off by this question. Shiro glared at Hel. "I am not you…I will not kill my family to help myself…I will not bend to please them. I'm a fucking demon and I will do as I please not as they please" Shiro snarled.

Hel blinked at him before smirking. "It's obviously they don't love you. Want you. NEED you." Hel snarled. Shiro stared at him before stepping in front of Ichigo and Yuki. "Humans and halfys are worthless, a waste of air" Hel continued.

"Says the man who was so in love…the man who said he didn't care if his mate was a human. That his daughter was a halfy, that she was the beautiful child regardless of the blood in her veins." Shiro stated.

"Love is blind. It keeps you from seeing the truth..." Ichigo murmured after a moment. He was still running his fingers through Amu's hair and Yuki had rested his cheek on Ichigo's chest again, though he was still able to glare at Hel and Shiro.

"She was nothing" Hel snapped.

"You are angry…I stuck a nerve and I didn't even touch you" Shiro smirked.

"You're gonna always say that but I can see differently. It's in your eyes." Ichigo stated, now looking right at Hel.

Hel looked shocked. He regained his composure a moment later. "What the fuck are you talking about brainless human"

"You still love them." His words were soft, sincere.

"Why would I love a stupid human and a halfy" Hel snarled, the words human and halfy spitted like poison.

"Because you do." Ichigo stated rather calmly.

"I don't" Hel growled.

"A demon can't love without human blood" Shiro stated.

"Calling yourself a halfy now are you?" Hel snarled.

"Human blood is gained in other way than birth…" Shiro stated.

Hel's eyes widen. "I can see it. You do." Ichigo stated a little more firmly but his voice was soft.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WEAK HUMAN" Hel roared.

Shiro's eyes flashed, he reached over, grabbing Hel. His lips curled into a snarl. Hel looked terrified.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Shi..." He murmured softly. Yuki looked scared. Hel suddenly smiled. "You are a demon among demons…aren't you Shiro…and being the new Death's Hand…you must love to spill the blood…kill the children…scare the" Hel started when he suddenly thrown backwards.

"Don't compare me to them" Shiro snapped, eyes dark.

"Momma... I want daddy..." Yuki mumbled a second time.

Shiro was silent, looking at Yuki with hurt eyes. Hel was surprised. This kid really though Shiro wasn't his father, just a monster. Yuki sniffed. "And Pan... And Mr. Gin... And and..." The little boy sniffled again, causing Ichigo to hold him even closer.

Shiro looked away. "You don't have to stay" he repeated.

"...Shi... are you serious?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I am not going to force you to stay" Shiro replied, still not looking at Ichigo.

The orangette couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "Thank you.."

"It's no problem" Shiro replied, still refusing to look at Ichigo. He couldn't.

"Can we go home now?" Yuki asked, sounding excited.

Shiro nodded, helping them up and leading them out of the apartment. Hel made no move to stop them this time. Shiro still refused to look either his mate or son in the eye. Ichigo sighed and bit his lip. He felt Amu shift around in his arms, meaning she was awake. The little girl reached a hand out, tugging on Shiro's shirt, with a curious look on her face. Shiro stopped, glancing at her. He gently moved her hand from his shirt. When Shiro went to pull his hand away Amu gripped onto his thumb, staring at it curiously as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shiro stared at her, trying to pull his thumb away without hurting her. The little girl started giggling suddenly as she let go of Shiro's hand, Ichigo had started tickling her. Amu gripped at Ichigo's hand as she giggled. After a moment the orangette stopped and kissed her forehead. Shiro continued walking, knowing this would be a long walk.

After a while both Yuki and Amu had fallen asleep. Though, Ichigo's arms had been getting tired so Shiro had ended up holding Yuki, the boy's head snuggled into his chest as he slept. It was probably a good thing that he was asleep for that. Shiro's instinct told him to wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist and take him back home, not to Grimmjow though. Shiro's human logic told him to keep walking and to leave Ichigo be. Logic wasn't winning this battle. Instinct had Shiro walking closer to Ichigo, side by side rather than in front. Ichigo glanced at Shiro, a small frown on his lips. Yuki shifted slightly, one of his hands moving to grip Shiro's shirt. Shiro bought a hand to pet Yuki's head, lovingly. The little boy purred a demon's purr, making Ichigo smile slightly. Shiro smiled as well, resisting the urge to purr as well.

They finally got back to the park. Grimmjow wasn't here anymore. "You can walk home from here…or do you w-err need me to walk you there to…" Shiro asked. "Um... I can go home from here..." Ichigo murmured. He carefully took Yuki from Shiro. His eyes widened when he saw the other turn and start to walk away. No. No no no no no. He ran back over to the demon and grabbed his arm and yanked him back around. He then kissed him. Hard. Shiro was surprised before he kissed back roughly. The kiss was fierce, and filled with unspoken words. When the kiss finally broke, Ichigo rested his forehead against the other's, their noses touching. "I love you. I always have, always will. Please... don't forget that." He whispered softly, his eyes half mast.

"I wouldn't Ichi…make Grimmjow know if he can't love you like I do that I will kill him" Shiro teased lovingly. Ichigo smiled faintly as he stared into Shiro's beautiful, golden eyes shimmering in black pools.

**The end**

**Just to make one thing straight, Hel is not a dick like he was here...we just didn't want to make another character so we used Hel**

**I love the ending...it's so cute**

**Anyway, thank you to all who have read and review this...or at least read it**

**Plz give us one last review for this story...and feel free to reread it again...if you don't hate it at least ^^;**

**Thanks**

**IS: Ichigo/Amu/Yuki**

**Me: Everyone else**

**PS... hoped you like your V-day present xD**


End file.
